Timeless 9
by jakesgirl1001
Summary: Part 9 in the 18 part timeless saga of Sam and Jake
1. Chapter 1

**TIMELESS 9**

**Chapter 1**

Jake went back to Great Basin College in the fall. Sam and Jen started their senior year of high school.

The two friends were excited that they were finally seniors. Sam missed seeing Darrell in school and Jen even admitted that school didn't seem the same without him.

Also missing were Daisy who had graduated last year and Rachel Slocum who had also finally graduated. Neither friend missed those two, nor were they ashamed to admit it.

Sam and Jake had spent most of the night before his leaving for GBC in Darton together. They knew it would be awhile before Jake was home.

Their clothes were off within seconds of Jake opening the door of the hotel room. Their lips met, broke apart to meet again and deepen the kiss immediately. Their tongues met, tangled and danced as they caressed the other's body.

Their breathing was loud in the room afterwards. She draped herself over his chest, kissing his chocolate colored nipple. Jake chuckled at the ticklish feeling.

"When are you coming back?" Sam asked.

"Sooner rather than later," Jake teased.

"Hmmm," Sam nuzzled into his neck, kissing then licking the sweat there. Again, he chuckled, very ticklish and she knew it. Sometimes she knew him too well.

"It's going to be harder this year," Sam complained.

"I know," Jake put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I'll try and get home as much as I can."

"Maybe we shouldn't have started making love to each other," Sam lifted her head.

"Why not?" Jake asked.

"Then I wouldn't know what I'm missing," Sam said sensibly. "Maybe we should have waited until we were both through college."

"Do you think we could have?" Jake wondered.

Sam snorted and shook her head.

Jake chuckled. "No, me either."

A little while later, she knew he had fallen asleep. She smiled softly as her fingers played with strands of his thick hair. She too was content to lay there with him as he slept. She loved him too much for words right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The school year started out pretty boring for Sam. She was missing Jake as she normally did while he was gone, but Bryan and Quinn still took her out sometimes on the weekends.

Sam finally met Debi, Quinn's fiancée. He had brought her along one weekend. She was taller than Sam with strawberry blond hair. Sam liked her wit and she seemed a perfect match for Quinn. When he teased her, she gave it right back to him.

Upon seeing her strawberry blond hair, Sam had raised her eyebrows in Quinn's direction with a teasing grin on her face.

"It's not really blond," he laughed.

"Uh huh," Sam teased.

Debi got a worried look on her face until Quinn bent down and whispered in her ear. Then she nodded in understanding.

"Quinn's always liked blonds," Sam told her. "I believe I told him he'd end up with one and he swore I was wrong."

"He's always had a mommy complex," Bryan teased, earning a dirty look from Quinn. Sam snorted.

"Of course, your favorite blond isn't at Darton High any longer," Sam grinned at Quinn.

"I thought I was your favorite blond," Debi looked up at Quinn.

"You are sweetheart," Quinn assured her. "Sammy's being funny. Or at least she's trying."

Sam slugged him, surprising Debi.

"Be nice to me Sammy or I won't give you free passes to the upcoming museum exhibit," Quinn told her.

"What exhibit?" Sam wondered. They were at a restaurant and had just sat down. "Wait, you actually know what a museum is?"

"Har, har," Quinn grouched as Bryan and Debi started to laugh.

"I have two tickets to opening night," Quinn said. "I had thought to give them to my favorite future sister-in-law, but…."

"Vanessa didn't want them?" Sam quipped, causing the other three to laugh.

"I'll have you know, I didn't offer them to Vanessa," Quinn pretended to pout. "Just you."

Sam looked at him, tilting her head as she studied him. "What's the catch?"

Bryan snorted and Quinn grinned. "No catch. I just thought you'd like them. You told us how you went to museums in San Francisco."

"You lived in San Francisco?" Debi asked.

"For two years," Sam nodded. "I got hurt and my family sent me there since we didn't have much medical facilities here at the time."

"Now we're here," Bryan grinned.

"Yes you are and once again I owe you guys," Sam leaned over to kiss him. She blew a kiss to Quinn across the table. Debi smiled softly at the three of them. Quinn had made it known how much he cared for Sam, thinking of her as a member of the family even before she became engaged to Jake.

"So when are you two getting married?" Sam asked Debi.

"I still have school," Debi answered. "So maybe a year or so."

"I understand," Sam said. "I still have this last year of high school then four years of college."

"Do you really think you'll wait that long, Sammy?" Bryan asked.

"Do you really think Jake will want me gone to college after we marry?" Sam had a question of her own.

"I can't see it," Quinn shook his head.

"No, me either," Bryan said.

"He sounds a bit controlling," Debi murmured.

"No," Sam shook her head. "He just won't want me far from him once we get married. Jake knows he can't control me."

Bryan and Quinn burst out laughing. Sam giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Well it's true," Sam managed.

"Yeah it is," Quinn gave her that.

"I think he gave up when he was about ten," Bryan put in.

"Oh no, he still thought he could control me at ten," Sam disagreed with a laugh. "I think he finally gave up last week."

Bryan and Quinn started laughing again but nodded their heads.

"That doesn't bother you?" Debi asked.

"I'm joking," Sam assured her. "Jake and I have been friends since I was four. He learned early, much to his chagrin, that he can't control me. He tried, but I finally convinced him."

"They're perfect for each other," Bryan said.

Quinn nodded. "Just like us," he put his arm around Debi's shoulders for a second. Sam was surprised at how affectionate he was with Debi. Of course, Quinn was a lot more outgoing than his younger brother, though Jake would now put his arm around her sometimes when they were out together.

"Next we have to find you someone," Sam looked at Bryan.

Bryan met her eyes and Sam knew he was lonely. She vowed to find him someone he too could love. She put her arm around him.

"How's the suit with Linc going?" Quinn asked.

Sam frowned. She grumbled under her breath, much to the amusement of Bryan and Quinn.

"Now, now Sammy," Bryan teased. "Such words."

"Does Jakey know you say those words?" Quinn joked.

"Oh he's heard me call him a few," Sam assured them.

The other three laughed.

"Darrell's uncle has been great," Sam told them. "He thinks it will be thrown out, but in the meantime, Linc's attorney has been very demanding. Trying to scare us into a settlement."

Sam saw Debi's confusion and she quickly filled her in.

"You remember my telling you about it, Debs," Quinn said.

"Yeah, somehow Sammy managed to get out of bed with a broken leg and a broken arm, ride a day's ride onto the range, lift a rifle with one hand and shoot a horse between the eyes," Bryan scoffed.

"Let's not forget the severe bite on the thigh which had to be stitched," Quinn reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Bryan nodded. "Forgot about that."

"Someone honestly thinks you were able to do that?" Debi was amazed.

"She's Superwoman, don't you know that?" Quinn's tone was sarcastic.

"Yes they do," Sam bit her lip. "They're suing my father since I'm still a minor."

"That's utterly ridiculous," Debi scorned.

Bryan, Quinn and Sam nodded. They met the eyes of the other. The three of them knew who had done it and who Sam was protecting.

"Anyway," Sam went on. "Darrell's uncle said he wouldn't charge us anything. He'll collect from Slocum when he loses."

"That's cool," Bryan murmured.

Quinn nodded in agreement.

"What if he doesn't lose?" Debi had to ask. "Even though I think he should," she added.

"Then he'll take our ranch," Sam's lip trembled. _Or he'll take Three Ponies. _ There was no doubt in either Elys' or Sam's mind that Jake would confess if Sam lost her case. Then Linc would go after Jake and take their ranch.

Bryan put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Hopefully it won't come to that," he murmured to her.

"I hate Linc Slocum," Sam spat out, surprising Debi, but certainly not surprising Bryan and Quinn.

"I think the county hates him for this," Quinn said.

"It will work out Sammy," Bryan told her.

Sam could only nod, hoping he was right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Do you want to go to the museum with me tomorrow night?" Sam asked Jen.

"What's at the museum?" Jen wondered.

"Quinn gave me passes," Sam shrugged. "Some type of Native American exhibit."

"Why doesn't he take his girlfriend?" Jen asked. "What's her name?"

"Debi," Sam told her. "And I don't know. Somehow I don't see Quinn as the museum type of guy."

Jen snorted.

"Well am I right?" Sam laughed.

"Yeah," Jen nodded. "Sure I'll go."

"Good," Sam smiled as they went into their history class. "I used to love the museum in San Francisco."

"I wonder if we can earn extra credit with Mrs. Ely," Jen raised an eyebrow.

"Now you're just sucking up," Sam laughed. "Like you need extra credit."

"I was actually thinking of you," Jen laughed and Sam's mouth dropped in pretend outrage.

"It would be funny if it weren't true," Sam laughed as she sat down.

"Well you have to pass so you can go to college with me," Jen told her, dropping her backpack on the floor next to her desk.

"I'm graduating," Sam's voice was firm. "I'm getting married after college and I don't want it to be twenty years from now."

Mrs. Ely heard Sam and smiled at her youngest son's fiancée. Sam still didn't wear her ring in school, but it was always under whatever top she was wearing on a chain. Today she was also wearing the turtle necklace that Jake had given her years before. She clutched it now in her hand, thinking of him. She couldn't help exchanging a smile with Jake's mom.

After class, the two friends split up promising on meeting for lunch. Sam had study hall and she hoped to find Jake online.

She slipped into a computer station and logged into her email account. From there, she was able to see that Jake was online. Before she could write anything a window popped up on her screen.

_JE: hi baby._

_SE: hi sweetie_

_JE: *grimace*_

_SE: *lol* u are sweet 2 me_

_JE: but do u have 2 tell ne 1 else?_

_SE: i don't. i tell every1 else what a butthead u are_

_JE: *lol* somehow i don't think that's the word u use_

_SE: of course not sweetie_

_JE: 3_

_SE: i 3 u 2_

_JE: what's new_

_SE: not much. i'm going 2 the museum 2morrow nite_

_JE: y?_

_SE: y not?_

_JE: ok. glad i'm not there so u can't drag me with u_

_SE: u wouldn't spend time w/me there?_

_JE: course i would_

_SE: JE U BIG FAT LIAR!_

_JE: *lol*_

_SE: i 3 u ne way_

_JE: lucky me_

_SE: lucky me_

_JE: hear ne more about the suit?_

Sam stared at the screen for a couple of seconds, wondering what suit he was talking about. She had only seen him wear a suit once in his life. Then it dawned on her.

_SE: no, not since the other day. i do have to go and give my deposition(?) to linc's lawyer next week_

_JE: sorry, baby._

_SE: don't b. i'm hoping afterwards that L just gives up_

_JE: ur not holding ur breath are u?_

_SE: no. when r u coming home?_

_JE: i'm not sure i'll get there b4 tg_

_SE: thanksgiving?_

_JE: yes_

_SE: *pout*_

_JE: i love ur pouty mouth_

_SE: i love when u kiss my pouty mouth_

_JE: me 2. is it getting warm in here?_

_SE: *lol* yes it is_

_JE: i'll call u l8tr_

_SE: k, 3 u_

_JE: 3 u 2, sweetheart_

Sam sighed as she logged off. She missed him so much. She felt for his ring under her shirt and brought it out so she could look at it. She couldn't help the smile knowing he loved her as much as he loved him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sam picked up Jen the next night for their trip to the museum. Both girls were excited about going. They had read something in the Darton paper about how it was supposed to be something really special.

Quinn had called and told Sam that he'd be at the exhibit and to look for him. She teased him about his going to a museum since she couldn't picture him there. She was sure he was going to pick up a bit of culture because Debi was making him go. Quinn had laughed with her.

Sam and Jen went into the museum. They saw the curtain and both wondered at it. They stood over to one side.

"Quinn said something about he'd be behind the curtain," Sam whispered to Jen.

"He's prolly the guy operating the curtain," Jen laughed and Sam nodded as she giggled.

There was an excited buzz in the crowd and a few second later the curtain opened. The girls saw four statues. They looked to be Native American and had blue paint on their bodies. There were two women and two men. One man was obviously the chief or leader and the other man looked to be offering _something_ to him.

The leader's paint started from his head, covering all of his hair, his forehead and around his eyes. Then the paint covered the back of his head, with two streaks coming from his nose, down his cheeks to blend in with the paint that came from around the back of his neck to cover his chin and front of his neck.

His chest was completely covered with small white dots painted in a half-oval so it looked like he was wearing some type of long necklace. The blue paint came down his arms to past his elbows. There was a bit of design in the paint around his elbows, almost making it look like he was wearing some type of arm decoration, before covering his forearms and hands.

From his waist to his upper thighs, he was bare, showing the dark color of his skin. Then his legs were covered in blue paint down to his toes, with a few bars making it look as if he were wearing decorations on his thighs.

The two looked at each other and shrugged.

"I guess we should take a closer look, huh?" Jen asked.

"Okay," Sam agreed and the two walked closer with some of the crowd.

Sam was almost in front of one of them when she grabbed Jen's arm. Her fingers tightened until Jen looked at Sam.

"Ow, what?" Jen tried pulling her arm out of Sam's grasp.

"That's Quinn," Sam hissed. She nodded at the leader among the _statues_.

"What?" Jen yelped, looking to where Sam was looking.

"Oh my gosh, are they…," Jen began.

"Naked?" Sam choked out an answer.

Sam looked at the other _statues_ and except for some body paint, they were all very much naked. The body paint was applied over the women's breasts so their nipples weren't as noticeable, but they were still naked.

Jen's eyes were bugging out of her head. "Is that his…."

"Yeah," Sam answered.

"What's it in?" Jen hissed.

"Some type of sling?" Sam shrugged, fighting a giggle.

"Doesn't hide much," Jen responded. "I mean you can't see details, but you can still tell it's, uh..."

Sam nodded, trying not to look at Quinn's but it was hard not to. She noticed that all the women in the room were standing in front of Quinn and admiring him. She glanced at his face, but his eyes weren't focused, still giving the impression that he was a statue. She wondered if anyone actually knew he was real as they stood in front of him and gawked at his….

Sam put her hand over her mouth to keep the laughter inside.

"There's no doubt about it," Jen shook her head.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"He is one fine specimen of a man," Jen said. "There's not an ounce of fat on him anywhere and his, uh, oh gosh."

"The women are going to ask where they can buy a statue just like that one," Sam predicted causing Jen to giggle.

"Nobody's even noticing the other guy," Jen whispered.

"Would you?" Sam asked and Jen choked on her laughter again.

"How'd he get this gig?" Jen asked. She walked a bit closer.

"No idea, but you know this is right up his alley," Sam told her as they finally stood right in front of Quinn. "He gets to show it off without the threat of getting arrested." She made sure she said the latter part loud enough so Quinn could hear her.

Sam swore she heard Quinn snort, but when she looked up at him his eyes were still unfocused.

"You could have warned me," Sam hissed at him.

For just a second, his eyes focused on her and she saw the merriment in his dark brown eyes. She shook her head at him and his eyes unfocused again.

"You are so bad," Sam said, but she was laughing.

"Have you seen enough?" Jen asked.

"I think we've seen it all," Sam responded loud enough for Quinn to hear. She thought she heard him snort again.

Jen looked into Quinn's face. His eyes remained unfocused. She looked like she wanted to say something, but she wasn't sure what.

"I'll never look at him quite the same way," Jen finally said and Sam couldn't help the snort. "Any of them."

That did it to Sam. She laughed. Jen started to laugh. The two hurried from the room, afraid they'd get kicked out otherwise.

"Oh my gosh," Jen was still saying when they reach the outdoors.

"I'm going to let him have it when I see him next," Sam said.

"Not before you find out what he was wearing," Jen told her. "I'm curious to know about the, uh, sling thing."

"Banana hammock?" Sam teased.

Jen laughed so hard she started to cough. Sam had to pound her on the back as she too laughed.

_Leave it to Quinn_, Sam thought to herself. _She loved him like a brother, but my goodness he was a pistol. _She couldn't see any of the other Elys, even Bryan, doing what Quinn had done this night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"How was the museum?" Jake asked later that night.

Sam snorted, then coughed.

"That bad?" Jake wondered.

"That depends on your view," Sam told him. "Quinn was part of the exhibit."

"You're joking," Jake chuckled.

"He, uh, didn't…," Sam decided to just say it. "He was naked."

"HE WAS NAKED?" Jake shouted.

Sam had to take the phone away from her ear.

"As the day he was born," Sam couldn't help the laugh. "Oh wait, he did have blue paint on him and a, uh, pouch for his, uh…"

"You're playing with me," Jake accused.

"Honestly, I'm not," Sam held up her hand as if to swear, even though Jake couldn't see it.

"He was naked?" Jake asked again.

"He had women lined up in front of him to look," Sam choked on a giggle.

Jake groaned. "Obviously Mom doesn't know."

"Yet," Sam said. "I'm not sure if people realized the statues were real. I wouldn't have except I know Quinn."

"Just how well do you know him?" Jake asked.

"A lot better than I did yesterday," Sam laughed.

Jake started to laugh. "He's always been somewhat of an exhibitionist."

"No kidding?" Sam deadpanned and Jake laughed harder.

"Quite a surprise, huh?" Jake responded.

"Jen was impressed," Sam told him.

"Were you?" Jake had to ask.

"Nah, I have you," Sam's voice dropped to almost a whisper. "I like what I have."

"Good answer, sweetheart," Jake chuckled.

"Jen almost went to Hawaii to hook up with Kit," Sam started to laugh again.

"Oh good grief," Jake muttered. "As if Kit would look…"

"Hey, wait a minute," Sam warned him. "She's my best friend."

Jake let out a breath. "Okay, then I plead the fifth."

"Smart thinking," Sam laughed softly. "I told her to try Bryan instead."

"You didn't," Jake groaned. "Brat, he's vulnerable enough to take her up on it."

"Bryan's vulnerable?" Sam quit laughing.

"Yeah," Jake murmured. "You have to promise not to repeat any of this."

"Of course," Sam promised.

"He's lonely and upset he's not really dating anyone right now," Jake told her.

"I could see that the other day when we all went out," Sam said. "I wish I could find someone for him."

"I'm not sure he's been this long without a steady girlfriend," Jake went on. "The breakup with Brenna didn't go well and he's a bit gun-shy right now."

"Poor Bryan," Sam murmured.

"Don't get any ideas, Brat," Jake warned her.

"What ideas?" Sam wondered.

"Dropping me for him," Jake was only half-teasing.

"Never," Sam assured him. "Jake I love Bryan, like I love Nate, Kit, Adam and Quinn. Well, okay maybe not Quinn since I saw him naked." She laughed as Jake groaned. "But you get my drift, right? I love them like brothers. I love you with my soul. There's a big difference."

"I love you too," Jake's voice was gentle and soft. It wasn't one she heard too often from him and only when they were alone. "Now what did you mean about Quinn?" Just like that his voice was teasing her again.

"Well…," Sam giggled. "Both Jen and I noticed he is a fine example of a man."

"Oh?"

"Not as fine as you, of course," Sam was hasty to add. "Close, but I'm the only woman who has seen you so I know."

"Well, not quite," Jake told her.

"What do you mean?" Sam yelped.

"Another woman has seen me naked," Jake said.

"Who?" Sam demanded.

"Mom," Jake started to laugh. "She saw me first, remember."

"I'm going to strangle you the next time I see you," Sam retorted.

"Nah, you won't," Jake responded.

"And why not?" Sam wanted to know.

"Because if you strangle me then I can't make love to you like you want me to," Jake's voice was soft, almost caressing again.

Sam couldn't help the low moan that escaped her.

"Okay, I'll wait to strangle you until afterwards," Sam told him.

Jake laughed then and Sam laughed with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sam saw Quinn at the gas station the next day. He was grinning at her as she got out of Dad's truck.

"So you liked the exhibition?" Quinn asked.

"By the exhibitionist?" Sam teased. "You should have warned me. I was shocked when I realized that was you."

"Make you want to ditch Jakey?" Quinn asked, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"No," Sam swatted him with both hands as Quinn laughed. "I didn't see much difference besides he's a year younger."

"You wound me, Sammy," Quinn pouted, but he kissed her forehead.

Sam shook her head at him and started putting gas in the truck.

"How'd you end up doing that anyway?" Sam had to ask.

"I was at the mall and someone approached me," Quinn shrugged.

"What did you do?" Sam yelped. "Drop your pants for the audition?"

Quinn choked on his laughter. "Nah, but there were extra people in the room when they fit my wardrobe."

"What wardrobe?" Sam scoffed. "That little, uh, sling thing you were wearing?" Sam tried to fight the blush, but was unsuccessful. Quinn gave her an infuriating grin.

"Yeah, all the women in the building suddenly wanted to come and help," Quinn told her.

Sam believed it, but didn't say anything.

"Does your mom know?" Sam asked.

"No," Quinn shook his head. "At least I don't think so. She hasn't kicked my ass yet."

"Then she prolly doesn't know," Sam laughed.

"Yet," Quinn said.

"I'm not sure people realize you're real," Sam told him.

"Especially when…," Quinn grinned and Sam blushed again.

"Nah, they just think you're padding," Sam grinned at him through her blush.

Quinn burst out laughing. "But we know different, huh Sammy?"

Sam blushed and turned back towards the pump. "You're the only one who would do that."

"Yep, I am," Quinn acknowledged. "That's why I'm the king in the exhibit."

Sam snorted and Quinn chuckled.

"How's Bryan?" Sam asked.

"He's okay, why?" Quinn wondered.

"He looks so sad," Sam told him. "We need to fix him up with a nice girl."

"What makes you think Bryan wants a nice girl?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Sam stuck her tongue out at him and Quinn laughed.

"I don't know any nice girls," Quinn told her.

"Somehow I don't doubt that," Sam grinned at him. "Wait, what about Debi?"

"You think she's a nice girl?" Quinn grinned back.

"I'm going to tell her you said that," Sam warned.

"Don't," Quinn shivered. "She'd kick my ass."

"Good," Sam grinned at him again. "Someone needs to."

Quinn laughed as he nodded. "Never denied it, Sammy."

"No, you never do," Sam agreed. "Anyway, do you think Bryan would want to go out with Jen?"

"I thought she was seeing Slocum's kid," Quinn looked over at her.

"No, they broke up when Ryan sided with Linc about me," Sam said.

"Ryan and Bryan?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, no kidding," Sam grimaced. "I didn't even think of that."

"I can run it by him," Quinn shrugged. "All he can do is say no."

"Okay," Sam nodded, putting the nozzle back in the pump.

"Maybe we can all go out this weekend," Quinn suggested.

"What?" Sam tilted her head at him. "You, Debi, Jen, Bryan and me?"

"Debs is out of town on business," Quinn told her. "I think I can trust you not to molest me if we go out together."

"It will be hard, Quinn," Sam mused. "I'll try, but I can't promise."

Quinn laughed, putting his arm around her again. "Now this is why I love ya, Sammy. You give as good as you get from us."

Sam reached up to kiss him. "I love you guys too."

"You just love Jakey the best," Quinn said.

"Of course," Sam wiggled her ring finger in his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sam was sitting in the living room, finishing up her homework a few nights later when a story came on the news. She didn't pay too much attention until she heard the reporter talking about the exhibit at the museum.

"Darton Museum is filled to overflowing," the reporter began. Sam groaned as the camera panned a long line of women waiting outside the museum. She knew what this was going to be about.

"Women of all ages are coming to view the latest exhibit," the reporter continued.

"Is that the exhibit you and Jen went to see?" Brynna asked from one of the chairs. They had just found out she was pregnant again.

"I think so," Sam was vague, wondering if she could get out of the living room quickly.

The camera was now inside and showing a side view of the four people who made up the exhibit. It was careful to stay above the waist.

"The buzz in the crowd is about the attractive men seen in the exhibit," the reporter said.

"Man," Sam corrected under her breath.

"Are they naked?" Brynna yelped.

Sam groaned. "They're wearing something to cover up their, uh, privates."

"Nude except for body paint, these young men are causing a sensation among the women of Darton," the reporter was saying.

The phone rang and Sam just knew it was Jen.

"Sam, it's Jen," Gram called from the kitchen.

"Coming," Sam started to get up.

"No, you'll call her back," Brynna shouted towards the kitchen. "Sam, you went to look at naked men?"

"What?" Gram yelped as she came in.

"I didn't know they were naked," Sam explained. "The women were naked too."

The three of them watched the screen as the camera lingered on one of the _statues_.

"If I didn't know better I'd say that was…," Gram murmured.

"Quinn Ely," Sam finished.

"No!" Gram was shocked. "Does Maxine know?"

"Jake's brother Quinn?" Brynna yelped.

"The same," Sam nodded.

"You saw Quinn Ely naked?" Gram asked.

"Not on purpose," Sam was blushing. "I didn't realize they were naked and I didn't realize it was Quinn until we were already there. Really, they had some kind of pouch or whatever you want to call it, over their, uh…" Sam pointed.

"Maxine must be beside herself," Brynna murmured.

"Those boys have always been a handful," Gram said.

Sam felt the snort coming, but choked it down.

Both Gram and Brynna gave her a look. She knew they were wondering about her and Jake. No way would Sam divulge that information. She was seventeen and her sex life was off limits to them.

Sam didn't hear the rest of the reporter's commentary. She was headed out of the room and up to her room.

She called Jen immediately upon reaching it.

"Did you see the news?" Jen asked.

"Yeah," Sam groaned. "With Brynna and Gram."

"Oh boy," Jen groaned with her. "How bad was it?"

"Not horribly," Sam told her. "They're a bit surprised. I tried to play down the nakedness."

"You do realize every woman in Darton will be hanging out at that museum," Jen said.

"You mean they aren't already?" Sam laughed. "Quinn will be so disappointed."

Jen started to laugh. "You have to admit, he looks hot."

"I believe that's _hawt_, Jen," Sam laughed harder.

"Don't you wish you could be a fly on the wall in the Ely house?" Jen asked, still laughing.

"What can they do?" Sam shrugged. "He'll be twenty one in May. Too late to ground him."

Jen laughed. "Yeah, that's true. It will be interesting at school tomorrow."

"I wonder if Mrs. Ely will show up," Sam wondered.

"Nobody would know that's her son," Jen countered.

"Well I didn't listen to the whole interview," Sam said. "He could have shouted out his name for all I know."

Jen choked as she laughed. "I wouldn't put it past him."

"If he were single, he would," Sam told her. "Now that he's engaged to Debi, he's settle down quite a bit."

"That's settled down?" Jen snorted.

"Scary, isn't it?" Sam laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I was shocked," Mrs. Ely shook her head at Sam the next day when she and Jen arrived.

"Nobody knows it's him," Sam told her. "I didn't until I got close and only because I know him so well."

"Thank goodness he's covered in paint," Mrs. Ely muttered. "At this rate the exhibit will be extended though."

Sam and Jen had no doubt of it. Based on the lines, the museum would be extending it for awhile.

"There are a lot of horny women in Darton County," Jen murmured to Sam as they sat at their desks.

Sam snorted, but nodded.

"Do you maybe want to go out this weekend?" Sam asked Jen later at lunch.

"Sure," Jen nodded. "Doing what?"

"Dunno," Sam shrugged. "Statue boy's girlfriend is out of town on business. I thought maybe you, me and the twins might do something."

"Oh boy," Jen laughed. "That might be interesting."

"I'll make him promise to wash off the paint and wear something more than his hammock," Sam laughed.

The two friends laughed so hard they started to cry.

"Only Quinn," Sam sighed as she wiped her eyes.

"I hope his girlfriend is ready for him," Jen wiped her eyes.

"She better be," Sam nodded. "One thing about being with Quinn, you'd never be bored."

"That's for sure," Jen gave a short laugh.

"So?" Sam raised her eyebrows at her friend.

"About the twins?" Jen asked and Sam nodded.

"Sure, why not?" Jen shrugged. "I don't have anything else to do."

"Oh I'll let them know that," Sam laughed. "You'll damage their egos."

"Somehow I doubt the twins have ego problems," Jen laughed.

"True," Sam murmured, but was thinking about Bryan. She didn't think Bryan's ego was damaged, but she thought he was sad. Even if nothing happened between him and Jen, they'd all have fun together and maybe it would make him smile.

"What are you thinking about?" Jen asked.

Startled, Sam looked at Jen.

"Oh nothing, really," Sam told her. "Just thinking about the Ely brothers."

"They certainly are different from each other, huh?" Jen said.

"Sometimes I think Quinn was adopted," Sam laughed. "He's even so different sometimes than Bryan."

"Why just because Bryan isn't as outlandish?" Jen wondered.

"Oh he can be," Sam warned her. "Sometimes he's just as crazy as Quinn. Maybe that's why I love them so much. They do keep me entertained."

"And Jake's so different than the rest," Jen said.

"Sometimes," Sam nodded. "Though he's totally different when it's just the two of us." She shrugged. "He teases me unmercifully sometimes. Though I do give it back to him too."

"He deserves it," Jen teased.

"Jen," Sam laughed.

"I don't know what you see in him, but hey, that's okay," Jen shrugged. "As long as you're happy, then I'm happy."

"I'm very happy, Jen," Sam smiled.

"It's very obvious," Jen smiled back. "I'm surprised you haven't started wearing your ring in school."

"I thought about it," Sam told her. "I mean, those who would torment me about it are gone, right?"

"Right," Jen nodded. "Doesn't it feel strange not to wear it?"

"My finger feels naked," Sam said. The two friends looked at each other. Sam dug the ring out from behind her shirt and undid the chain. She slid the ring off the chain and onto her finger.

"There," Sam smiled as she wiggled her finger, catching the light with the stones.

"It sure is beautiful," Jen murmured. "Who knew Jake had such good taste?" She laughed as she grinned at Sam.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Happy birthday," Sam told Jake on the phone.

"Thanks, baby," Jake's deep voice made her shiver.

"So what are you doing for your birthday?" Sam asked.

"Studyin'," Jake sighed.

"Should I let you go?" Sam wondered.

"Not yet," Jake pleaded. "I can't talk long, but I miss hearing your voice."

"I miss you too," Sam sighed.

"Anything new?" Jake asked.

"Not really," Sam said. "Jen and I are going out with the twins this weekend."

"My girl's goin' out without me?"

"Yep, sorry," Sam teased. "Come home and I'll dump them."

Jake laughed. "You'd dump them for me?"

"Of course," Sam told him.

"I wish I could come home," Jake sighed deeply.

"You could still take correspondence courses," Sam joked.

"I will if you will," Jake challenged, but he was laughing.

"Don't tempt me," Sam warned him.

"But I like tempting you," Jake's voice dropped into a caressing tone.

Sam groaned. "You're tempting me now."

"Yeah?" Jake asked.

"Gosh, I miss you," Sam complained.

"I miss you too," Jake told her.

The two of them sighed and then laughed.

"It's only a month and a half until Thanksgiving," Jake said.

"Is that supposed to cheer me up?" Sam yelped.

"No," Jake murmured. "Though I have it marked on a calendar and I cross off a date each day."

"Really?" Sam was surprised. She was touched that he cared so much to do that.

"Yep," he told her.

"You're incredibly sweet," Sam said.

"No, you're incredibly sweet," Jake countered. "I love the taste of you when I kiss you."

Sam felt the tears in her eyes. "You're making me cry."

"Don't cry," Jake said. "I'm sorry."

"Then stop being sweet," Sam laughed through her tears.

"Okay," Jake chuckled.

Sam sniffled. "Quinn was on the news."

"I heard," Jake groaned. "Nate sent me the video on You Tube."

Sam started to laugh. "Your mom was horrified someone would recognize him."

"Prolly most of the girls from high school recognized him from that angle," Jake laughed.

Sam laughed so hard she started to cough. "And the ones who turned him down were kicking themselves."

"Not too many turned him down," Jake told her.

"No, I imagine not," Sam said. "Especially when they got a look at his goods."

Jake groaned and Sam laughed.

"So where are you going?" Jake asked.

"Not sure," Sam answered.

"You just make sure you get home at a decent hour," Jake said.

"Yes, Dad," Sam laughed and Jake laughed with her.

"I'll call you at midnight to see if you're still out," Jake teased.

"Call me at midnight anyway," Sam told him. "That way I can talk to you before I go to sleep."

"Okay, I'll do that," Jake promised. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too," Sam replied, knowing how inadequate the words were.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sam was surprised to see Dad, Brynna and Gram in the kitchen when she got home from school.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, looking at Brynna. "Is the baby okay?"

"Yes, we're fine," Brynna assured her.

"We're missing cattle," Dad told Sam.

"What? How?" Sam dropped her backpack and sat down.

"Not sure how," Gram said.

"How do you know for sure?" Sam wondered. Hereford cattle all looked alike.

"You know that calf with the crooked blaze?" Dad asked.

Sam nodded.

"She's gone," Brynna said. "Her mother is still here."

"Could a cougar or coyote gotten her?" Sam asked.

"No," Dad shook his head.

"How do you know?" Sam looked at him.

"She's been run," Dad continued. "She's looking a lot thinner and there is mud covering her."

"We're just missing one calf?" Sam asked.

"We're missing about fifty," Dad answered.

"Fifty calves?" Sam yelped.

"Fifty head," Gram supplied.

"Could they be in with Three Ponies' herd or Slocum's?" Sam looked at the others.

"Luke's missing cattle too," Brynna told her.

"Oh my," Sam slumped. Cattle meant money and even missing fifty head meant a lot of money not coming into the ranch.

"Plus we heard from Bob Jones," Dad said. Bob Jones was Darrell's uncle who was handling the lawsuit against Sam and River Bend.

Sam raised her eyebrows.

"You have to give a deposition tomorrow," Brynna murmured.

"Tomorrow?" Sam yelped. "Nothing like giving me some time to prepare."

"I don't think they want you to prepare," Gram tried to smile at her.

"That's obvious," Sam frowned. "What time?"

"Two," Brynna told her.

"One of us should go with you," Gram said, looking at Dad. Dad was looking off into space. Sam was sure he was thinking of the missing cattle and what it meant to River Bend.

"No, that's okay," Sam insisted. "You have enough to do here."

"You shouldn't go alone," Brynna said.

"I won't be alone," Sam shrugged. "Uncle Bob will be with me." She grinned. Darrell's uncle had insisted that Sam call him Uncle Bob.

Brynna and Gram smiled. Dad didn't seem to hear. They all started when he pushed back his chair and stood up.

"I need to get out with the hands," Dad said. He grabbed his hat and left.

"Three Ponies is shorthanded with just Nate, Bryan and Quinn," Sam murmured, looking at the phone.

Gram and Brynna looked at her questioningly. Sam looked up and saw their looks.

"Dad has three cowboys to help him," Sam pointed out. "I was going to go over and ride Witch today anyway."

"Go ahead," Gram told her.

Sam nodded and stood up. She grabbed her backpack and ran up the stairs.

"She's growing up," Brynna murmured.

"And already thinking she's an Ely," Gram put in.

"I'm not sure that's it," Brynna said.

"Oh it is," Gram nodded. "We all knew sooner or later it would happen. Sam is marrying Jake and so she's thinking of them as well as River Bend's interests."

Brynna nodded.

"She's growing up," Brynna said.

Gram smiled softly. "I guess she is."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sam pulled into Three Ponies and parked in front of the barn. Witch was in the twenty acre pasture. Sam smooched to the mare who came to her.

"Hey Witchy, wanna go for a ride?" Sam gave the big black mare a neck rub. Witch snorted and tried to rub her head against Sam.

"None of that now," Sam scolded the black Quarter Horse. "Come on."

Sam opened the pasture gate, snapping a lead rope on the mare's halter.

"Easy, easy," Sam murmured as the mare took off for the barn. She crossed tied the horse in the barn and went and got Jake's tack.

Once she had Jake's mare saddled and bridled, Sam mounted and started for the range, hoping she'd find Jake's brothers out on the range.

After about an hour, she saw them up ahead, checking fences. They turned in their saddles upon hearing the approaching hooves. Each had their hands on the rifles in their saddle scabbards. Sam blanched and pulled Witch up quickly.

"Sammy!" Nate called in relief.

"Don't sneak up on us like that, Sammy," Quinn cautioned her.

"Sorry," Sam told them. "I heard about the cattle."

"Dad's got us riding every mile of fence," Bryan complained.

"And counting every cow," Nate said.

"How many have you lost?" Sam asked, frowning.

"About one hundred head," Quinn told her.

"One hundred?" Sam yelped. Witch shied under her. Sam put her hand on the mare's neck to sooth her.

"Yeah," Bryan muttered.

"Oh man," Sam murmured. "What can I do to help?"

The three guys looked at each other in surprise.

"Nothing right now," Nate told her, nudging his horse next to Witch. Witch laid back her ears, but Nate ignored her. He reached over and gave Sam a hug. "Thanks though."

"Thanks Sammy," Bryan urged Rocky in next to give her a hug.

"Don't thank me," Sam said. "You guys are family. Of course I'm going to help if I can."

"Just keep us company for now," Quinn hugged her last. "Riding fence is boring."

"It beats doing homework," Sam teased.

"That's true," Nate smiled at her.

The four of them rode together, talking and laughing as they did.

"I just gotta say one thing," Quinn said a bit later.

"Uh oh," Bryan muttered.

"It's not bad," Quinn laughed.

"Uh huh," Nate laughed. Sam couldn't help the giggle.

"All I was going to say is that Witch's rider is sure better looking than her normal rider," Quinn said.

Sam blushed. "Oh stop it," she told him. "I kinda like Witch's normal rider."

"Is that why you're marrying him?" Bryan teased.

"Yeah, I think it is," Sam grinned at him.

They came upon a hole in the fence that had obviously been cut.

"Stop your horses," Nate commanded, holding up his hand and looking at the ground.

Sam pulled Witch up and looked down. She saw horse tracks. Lots of horse tracks.

"Shoot, I wish Jake were here," Quinn said.

The other three nodded.

"Jake would be able to tell us who they were," Bryan agreed.

"What they had for dinner," Nate laughed.

"Where they're going for lunch," Sam put in.

The four of them laughed. Then just as quickly they sobered.

"Well we know where they grabbed them," Nate frowned.

"A lot of good it does us," Bryan dismounted and left Rocky ground-tied. He took a pair of gloves out of his saddle bags.

Quinn, Nate and Sam dismounted as well.

Quinn took out his gloves and went to the fence, pulling it back into place. Bryan and Nate took what they needed out of their saddle bags and started repairing the fence.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Sam pulled the saddle off of Witch and carried it and her bridle into the big stone Three Ponies barn. She felt Jake's brothers behind her and she looked over her shoulder at them, a smile on her face.

"You know what we haven't done in awhile?" Nate said at the back.

"What's that?" Bryan asked.

"Football," Nate answered.

Sam's smile grew. It had been so long she had played football with them. She was nodding.

"Sammy's for it," Quinn laughed.

"There's four of us," Bryan pointed out.

"Let's," Sam put Witch's saddle in its spot and hung the bridle over the saddle horn.

Quinn took a football off one of the shelves.

"Me and Sammy against you two," Nate spoke up.

Bryan and Quinn gave him knowing looks.

"Gee, Nate," Bryan drawled. "Now why would you insist on having Sammy on your team?"

Quinn snorted. Nate just grinned. Sam was confused.

"Don't worry about it, Sammy," Nate put his arm around her shoulder as they headed out of the barn. "We'll beat them."

"Of course we will," Sam agreed, looking over her shoulder at the twins and sticking her tongue out at them.

Quinn stuck out his tongue back at her. Sam turned, launching herself at him. Quinn caught her, laughing as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and her legs around his waist and punched his shoulder.

"Some things never change, Sammy," Quinn told her as he put her down. "You hit me the first time I met you and you're still doing it all these years later."

"Well you deserve it," Sam told him.

"Hey now didn't I give you free tickets to the exhibition?" Quinn reminded her. "There are women in Darton who would kill for those free tickets."

Nate and Bryan rolled their eyes. Bryan opened the pasture gate.

"Wouldn't they be shocked to know you padded," Sam grinned as she went into the pasture. Bryan snorted.

"I don't have to pad," Quinn raised an eyebrow at her. His fingers started unbuttoning his jeans.

Sam yelped and shut her eyes. She heard all three guys laugh at the same time she heard a zipper unzip then zip back up.

"You can open your eyes, Sammy," Quinn laughed. "I'm just teasing. Though I don't have to pad."

Sam opened one eye and saw Quinn hadn't actually unzipped his jeans to give her a demonstration. Quinn flipped her the football, which she caught against her body.

"Let's get this started," Quinn grinned. "Sammy has to be home when the street lights come on."

"What street lights?" Nate muttered as he and Sam got into position. Nate told her what play he was going to run and Sam nodded.

She bent over to hike him the ball. Bryan and Quinn snorted, meeting Nate's laughing eyes.

"Jake's gonna kill him when he finds out Nate was ogling his girlfriend's ass," Bryan said to Quinn.

"Forget Jake," Quinn laughed. "Vanessa will do it for him."

"Oh like you wouldn't if Sammy was on your team," Bryan scoffed.

"Of course I'd do it," Quinn clapped his twin on his back.

"What about Debi?" Bryan asked.

"What about her?" Quinn wondered. "I'm engaged, not blind. If it's in front of me, I'm going to look at it. I might not act on it, but I'm going to look. Especially if that ass," he pointed at Sam, "is bent over in front of me."

The twins nodded as they laughed.

Sam hiked the ball and took off down the field, Bryan chasing her. Nate kept the ball and dodged Quinn. Bryan left Sam to chase down Nate. Sam tried to run interference, but Bryan was too big and he tackled Nate. He rolled on Nate as he pretended to get up and Nate hit him.

"Get your big ass off of me," Nate complained as he shoved Bryan. Bryan just laughed.

Nate gave Sam the ball and she bent over again to hike it to him. Nate gave a laugh and then called for her to hike it. He pretended he was going to run with it, then gave a short pass to Sam.

She took off down the field and heard the footsteps behind her. Suddenly, she was knocked to the ground and the breath was knocked out of her for a moment.

"Sheesh Quinn," Bryan ran up. "Jake's gonna kill you if you hurt her."

"Are you all right, Sammy?" Nate squatted next to her.

"Yeah," Sam shook the arm she had broken. "Just got it pinched under me."

"Let me look," Nate gently took her arm between his hands and moved his hands up and down the arm. Sam shook her head, letting him know it didn't hurt. Nate gave Quinn a dirty look.

"I'm sorry, Sammy," Quinn was contrite when he picked her up and put her on her feet.

"It's okay, Quinn," Sam assured him. She punched his arm and he laughed.

"Seriously," Quinn told her, putting his arm around her. "I didn't mean to knock you down like that."

"I'm okay," Sam hugged him back quickly.

The game went on until it started getting dark. Sam told them she had to get home and finish up her homework.

"Oh that's right," Bryan teased. "You're still a high school _girl_."

"I'm still too much woman for you to handle, Bryan Ely," Sam sassed him.

The three guys laughed, knowing it was true.

They were walking back towards the pasture gate when Bryan picked up Sam and tucked her under his arm. He started running.

"No Samball," Sam shouted, but she was ignored. Bryan tossed her, screaming, to Quinn who was running next to him. Quinn caught her, tucked her under his arm and then a few minutes later, tossed her back to Bryan. Sam could hear Nate laughing as he walked in towards the pasture gate.

When they reached the gate, Bryan put Sam down and she hit both twins.

"You're going to do that until I'm seventy, aren't you?" she asked.

"Maybe eighty," Quinn grinned at her. Bryan was grinning as he nodded.

Sam rolled her eyes at both of them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"I hear you had fun today," Jake told her on the phone later.

"I always have fun with your brothers," Sam reminded him with a laugh.

"Yeah, I know," Jake grumbled.

"Now come on," Sam cajoled him. "You know I have more fun with you."

"I know," Jake chuckled. "I wish I was there."

"I wish you were here too," Sam sighed.

"I'm talking about the cattle missing," Jake laughed.

"Jake!" Sam yelped and he laughed harder. "You're rotten."

"Me?" Jake asked, pretending to be shocked.

"I'd hit you if you were here," Sam told him.

"I have no doubt of it sweetheart," Jake laughed. Sam couldn't help the smile. She loved it when he laughed, even if she were the reason.

"Gosh, I miss you," Sam sighed.

"I crossed off another day," Jake reminded her.

"I know, but it's still not enough," Sam said.

"We'll have three days together," Jake responded.

"Parts of three days," Sam corrected. "Between our two ranches, we'll be busy."

"We'll see each other," Jake promised. "Though if this cattle stealing is still going on, I might be tracking."

"I'll come with you," Sam rushed to say.

"I might be camping out on the range as I track," Jake cautioned.

"You won't keep me warm at night?" Sam's voice became low and to Jake, very seductive. He groaned.

"Dammit, Brat," he growled out.

She heard his breath rush in and out as he tried to keep himself under control. Finally, he sighed.

"Sorry," Sam murmured.

"It's not your fault," Jake assured her. "I want you so badly all the time, it's hard for me sometimes."

Sam snorted and Jake chuckled.

"That's not what I meant, but yeah it is," he told her.

"We'll have a good reunion even if we're freezing out on the range," Sam said.

"I do love you, sweetheart," Jake was still chuckling.

"I love you bunches," Sam told him.

"I know you do and it keeps me going sometimes," Jake told her. "I miss not seeing you everyday." Sam bit her lip. "I think except for the two years you were gone, we saw each other everyday."

"Just about," Sam agreed.

"I miss that," Jake confessed. "I didn't realize how much you were part of my life, even though I loved you, until I was gone."

He heard Sam choke back a sob.

"Don't cry, baby," Jake's voice was a caress. "I hate your tears. Please don't cry. We'll be together soon."

"I adore you, Jake Ely," Sam managed to tell him through her tears.

"The feeling is quite mutual, Brat," Jake murmured. He decided to change the subject and hope it would end her tears.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Jake asked.

"Going out with Bryan, Quinn and Jen," Sam told him, wiping her tears with her hand. He heard her sniffle.

"Oh yeah, that's right," his voice lacked any enthusiasm and she laughed. "Where are you going?"

"Prolly a club," Sam answered. "After dinner, of course."

"Maybe Bryan won't be attracted to Jen," Jake sounded way too hopeful for Sam.

"Hey, she's my best friend," Sam reminded him.

"Just remember he's vulnerable," Jake said.

"I'm not going to lock them in a room together," Sam snapped. "Bryan's a big boy. If he's not interested, he won't act on it."

"Okay," Jake sighed.

"I'm not forcing them," Sam told him.

"I know," Jake murmured. "So you'll be hanging with Quinn?"

"Yeah," Sam bit out a laugh. "Prolly fighting off the women if they recognize statue boy."

"Statue boy?" Jake choked out.

"That's what I call him," Sam giggled.

Jake burst out laughing. "That's perfect."

"Jake, you have no idea what a sensation this exhibit is," Sam told him.

"Nor do I want to," Jake responded.

Sam just knew he shuddered and she giggled again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Sam drove separately to school the next day since she had to stay in Darton and give her deposition. She was meeting Darrell's Uncle Bob right after her last class. She wouldn't say she was nervous exactly, but she was apprehensive.

Bob had told her that Linc wouldn't be there, but Sam wasn't so sure. The millionaire was used to doing whatever he wanted and he could show up even if he wasn't supposed to. The less Sam saw of Linc, the better. She wanted nothing more than to land a punch to his big bulbous nose. Her hand itched to do it sometimes.

Sam could imagine what Linc would do if she ever did it. He'd sue her for even more.

She just wanted this lawsuit to go away, though it didn't look like it was going to anytime soon. Uncle Bob had warned her that since Linc was so rich, he could drag this out indefinitely.

Uncle Bob had promised not to charge her family, but when they won, he always told them when and never said if, he would go after Linc and that's where he would earn his fees.

She saw Uncle Bob waiting for her outside the offices of Linc's attorneys. Sam waved as she pulled into the parking lot and parked Dad's truck.

"Hi Samantha," Uncle Bob greeted her.

"Hi Uncle Bob," Sam smiled at him, liking the man who always insisted she call him Uncle Bob. "How's Darrell?"

"That nephew of mine is doing wonderfully," Uncle Bob told her. "My brother went on a trip and left Darrell in charge of the dealership. Bernie did as a test, but Darrell's passing. Sold a bunch of cars this week."

"Great," Sam was happy for Darrell. She missed him not being in school.

"Now Sam, I want to warn you before we go in," Uncle Bob put a hand on her arm. Sam looked up at him. "Jason Freeley is one of the best attorneys in the county at tripping people up when they testify. Don't volunteer anything. Yes or no answers."

Sam nodded.

"If you don't remember something, say so," Uncle Bob went on. "Don't speculate and whatever you do, don't lose your temper. He'll try it and then label you as uncooperative."

Sam sighed. Then she nodded again.

"You'll do great," Uncle Bob told her.

Together they went into the building. Uncle Bob hit the up button for the elevator and Sam fidgeted as she waited. She heard her phone signal she had a text message and she gave Uncle Bob a look of apology and pulled out her phone. It was from Jake.

_I love you. I'm there with you and you'll do great._

Sam smiled softly and shut off her phone, not wanting it to ring while she was in with Linc's attorney. Jake's text gave her strength as she knew he had hoped it would and she squared her shoulders as the elevator arrived and she preceded Uncle Bob onto it.

"I bet that was from Jake, huh?" Uncle Bob smiled at her.

"Yeah," Sam nodded.

Uncle Bob continued to smile at her until the bell rang, indicating they had reached the floor they needed.

"Take a deep breath," Uncle Bob encouraged her. "You'll do fine."

Sam took a deep breath and stepped off the elevator, Uncle Bob behind her. She followed him to the receptionist desk and he told the woman behind the desk why they were there. The woman's eyes flicked to Sam before nodding and picking up a phone. She spoke to someone and then indicated that Sam and Uncle Bob should sit in a couple of chairs and wait.

Sam smoothed down her skirt as she sat, trying not to start fidgeting again. She thought of Jake. She felt her pulse quieting down. A small smile played about her mouth and her eyes softened.

She was startled when a young man came up to them and asked them to follow him. Sam glanced at Uncle Bob who gave her a slight shake of his head, indicating that this was not Jason Freeley.

Sam imagined the man would look like a shark with big teeth and dark, ugly eyes. She shivered slightly, then thought of the man she loved and felt herself calm down again.

The young man opened a door and walked through, holding the door open for Sam and Uncle Bob. Inside was a man almost as she pictured him. Sam stopped in the doorway, almost wanting to run, but she felt Uncle Bob's hand on her arm and she stepped through.

There were two other people in the room besides Linc's attorney, including a woman sitting in front of a machine that would record everything that was said during the deposition. Sam felt the sweat on her palms and wished she could wipe them on her skirt.

"You must be Samantha Forster," the man stood up with a smile full of teeth and held out his hand to her. Now Sam really wished she could have wiped her palms. She hated that this man would know she was sweating, but she took his hand briefly to shake it. "I'm Jason Freeley."

Sam nodded at him.

"Bob," Mr. Freeley held out his hand to Uncle Bob who shook it, then pulled out a chair for Sam to sit in at the large table. Sam noticed that the young man sat in another chair in one of the corners.

"How's the golf game, Bob?" Mr. Freeley asked.

"Great, Jason," Uncle Bob seemed friendly to the other man. Sam glanced at him but saw his eyes remained cool. "Almost had a hole in one the other day."

Mr. Freeley nodded and smiled. Sam fought a shiver at the amount of teeth he showed when he did so.

"Now, Samantha," Mr. Freeley addressed her and she tried to meet his eyes. "Are you ready to tell me what happened that day?"

Sam glanced again at Uncle Bob.

"Just a moment, Jason," Uncle Bob told the other man. He was digging around in his briefcase and Sam could tell the other man didn't like the interruption. His eyes narrowed at Uncle Bob.

"Oh here it is," Uncle Bob said, bringing out what looked like a tape recorder. He smiled warmly at the woman who was at the recording machine. "Nothing against you, dear, but I like to have my own record."

Sam bent her head and tried to hide her smile at the flush of red which stained the woman's face. She looked through her bangs at Mr. Freeley and he wasn't too pleased either. _Score one for Uncle Bob_, Sam thought to herself.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"So, Samantha," Mr. Freeley started again. "Tell us what happened the day you shot Lincoln Slocum's horse."

"Objection," Uncle Bob shouted. "Come on, Jason."

Linc's attorney tried to look innocent. Sam frowned. She glanced at Uncle Bob.

"To be honest, Mr. Freeley," Sam told him. "I have no idea what happened the day Mr. Slocum's horse was shot since I don't know the date it was shot, since I didn't shoot it.

"So you'd have to be more specific on what date this was and maybe then I could tell you what I was doing. More than likely I was sitting in my living room with a ice pack on my leg and my arm, both of which were in casts."

"Uh huh," Mr. Freeley looked down at his papers.

Sam glanced at Uncle Bob who gave her a small smile. Sam took it to mean she had done well.

"Let's try this again," Mr. Freeley looked back at Sam. "Can you tell us about your relationship with Lincoln Slocum?"

"What relationship?" Sam tilted her head at the man.

"Relevance?" Uncle Bob asked.

"We want to show that Samantha didn't like Mr. Slocum," Mr. Freeley answered.

Sam opened her mouth to retort, but Uncle Bob put his hand on her arm. Sam shut her mouth and stared bullets at the other attorney.

"Let's face it, Jason," Uncle Bob told the man. "You don't have a case. Samantha was recovering from devastating injuries caused by this horse. There is no way she could have killed this horse, even if she wanted to."

"A judge will determine that Bob," Mr. Freeley stated with a shrug. "My client feels that the only person who could do this is Samantha Forster."

"Only if she were Supergirl," Uncle Bob scoffed. "It's up to you of course, but you're going to lose this one."

"I'll take my chances," Mr. Freeley's smile did remind Sam of a shark. "Now Samantha, will you answer the question please?"

"What question was that?" Sam felt herself starting to lose her temper. She took a deep breath and pictured what was important to her. Keeping Jake safe. She looked away for a moment before looking back at Linc's lawyer.

"Your relationship with Mr. Slocum?" Mr. Freeley prompted.

"I don't have a relationship with Mr. Slocum," Sam's eyes narrowed. "He's my neighbor. That's all."

"You've never argued?" Mr. Freeley asked.

"I'm sure we have," Sam answered.

"What would those arguments be about?" Mr. Freeley wondered.

Sam took another deep breath.

"I don't remember any specific arguments," Sam told him.

"Oh come now, Samantha," Mr. Freeley looked at her like she was an idiot. "We have documents showing that you frequently argued with Mr. Slocum. Mostly about horses. What better way to get back at him than killing a horse he cared about?"

Sam looked at Uncle Bob. How was she supposed to answer yes or no to this?

"I would never kill a horse," Sam said instead. "I love horses."

"Even a horse that injured you the way you claimed it did?" Mr. Freeley wondered.

"Claimed?" Sam yelped. She shuddered as she remembered what she did about the attack. How that horse tried to kill her. How it kept coming at her when she had fallen off of Witch. How she probably would be dead if it wasn't for Witch and the Phantom.

"You're being argumentative, Jason," Uncle Bob broke into Sam's thoughts. "You surely don't think Samantha faked her injuries?"

Mr. Freeley shrugged. "According to my client, Miss Forster can be a very good actress. She's somewhat of a Lolita when it comes to the local boys."

Sam wasn't sure what that meant. She looked to Uncle Bob who gave her a slight shake of his head.

"I think we're done here," Uncle Bob stood up. "This wasn't a deposition, this was an inquisition of my client. I will not stand for this. I will bring this up to the judge, Jason."

Sam stood up next to Uncle Bob. When he moved towards the door, Sam followed. Uncle Bob opened the door and waved her through, following after her.

Sam waited until they were in the elevator before asking.

"What was that he called me?" Sam asked.

Uncle Bob sighed. "Lolita."

"What is that?" she inquired.

"A seducer of men, basically," Uncle Bob told her, uncomfortable.

"What?" Sam shouted. "Oh my gosh. Is that going to be in the record of that conversation?"

"Not if I can help it," Uncle Bob said. "I plan on petitioning the judge to have that whole deposition thrown out and destroyed."

Sam was shaking in fury. How dare that attorney call her that! How dare Slocum tell him she seduced men!

Sam wasn't sure she'd be able to control her father or Jake if they found out what she had been called in that attorney's office. She was afraid both of them would choke the life out of that attorney and Linc Slocum.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"How'd it go?" Jake asked when he called that night. Sam had told her family about most which had happened. She didn't tell them what the attorney said about her being a seducer of men.

Sam sighed in the phone.

"That bad?"

"It wasn't pretty," Sam was honest. The stress from it made her voice break.

"Tell me, baby," Jake's voice was low and caressing. It made Sam start to cry.

"The attorney was mean," Sam told him through her tears.

"How was he mean?" Jake asked and Sam heard the hardness in his voice.

"He kept accusing me of things," Sam responded.

"Well we expected he'd harp on you killing the horse," Jake said.

"He wouldn't believe that I was really hurt," Sam murmured.

"He accused you of faking your injuries?" Jake yelped.

"Yes," Sam answered.

"Oh good grief," Sam could hear the fury in his voice.

"I know," Sam sighed. "I was getting so angry, but Uncle Bob was wonderful. He finally stood up and we left, after he gave that guy what for."

"Good," Jake bit out.

"I need to call Darrell and thank him again," Sam said.

"He'll appreciate hearing from you," Jake was sure.

"Maybe I'll stop in the dealership tomorrow," Sam mused.

"Take Jen with you," Jake said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

Jake didn't say anything, but she heard his soft chuckle.

"You brat," Sam started to laugh. "You want them to hook up so there's no chance Bryan will this weekend."

"Me?" Jake laughed.

"Yes you," Sam wiped her eyes as she laughed. "You're devious. I need to watch myself around you."

"Yes, sweetheart you do," Jake told her, his voice full of amusement.

"Even though I'm the seducer," Sam laughed, then groaned, slapping her hand over her mouth. _Damn it! Maybe he didn't catch that._

"What?" Jake yelped. So much for hoping he didn't catch it.

"Nothing, really," Sam tried to play it down, hoping he'd let it go.

"Tell me," Jake demanded.

Sam sighed.

"Linc told his attorney I'm a seducer of men," Sam's voice was barely audible as she waited for his reaction.

"That son of a gun!" Jake roared. "I should have shot him instead of his darn horse."

"Jake, calm down," Sam tried to cut through his rage.

She heard his rapid breathing as he tried to get himself under control. He was muttering some pretty raw language under his breath as she did.

"I wasn't going to tell you, but it slipped out," Sam told him.

"You weren't going to tell me?" Jake shouted. "Why the heck not?"

"Because of the way you're reacting," Sam said strongly. "I was afraid you'd react just like this."

"How else am I supposed to react?" Jake demanded. "This, this….he called you a seducer!"

"Actually a Lolita," Sam told him. "I didn't know what it meant until Uncle Bob explained it to me."

She heard him swearing under his breath again and she sighed.

"Please Jake," Sam begged him.

"Please what?" Jake wanted to know.

"Don't do anything rash," Sam pleaded.

"Does Wyatt know what that idiot said?" Jake asked.

"No," Sam shook her head, even though he couldn't see it.

"He should," Jake was gritting his teeth.

"So he can react just like you are?" Sam wondered.

"It's wrong for me to care?" Jake asked.

"Of course not," Sam responded. "They're just trying to smear me before the trial. Uncle Bob is trying to get this all thrown out."

"Good," Jake ground out. Sam was afraid he was hyperventilating, he was breathing so quickly.

"As long as you know I'm not, that's all I care about," Sam continued.

"I know you're not," Jake murmured. Sam hoped he was calming down.

"Then I don't care what that monster says about me," Sam almost whispered. "I only care about you."

"Darn it, Brat," Jake let out a deep breath and Sam knew he was calming down. "If I get the opportunity, I'm still going to kick his butt."

Sam barked out a laugh, not doubting it a bit.

"I love you," Sam told him. "Thank you for caring so much about me."

"Of course, I care," Jake's tone was incredulous. "Why wouldn't I? I love you, Brat."

"We're going to beat him," Sam said.

"To a pulp," Jake muttered under his breath.

"I'm talking about the trial," Sam giggled.

"Oh yeah, okay," Jake chuckled. "I'll dream about the other then."

"I'd rather you dreamt about me," Sam told him.

"Every night, baby," Jake's voice was a caress.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Quinn knocked on the front door and Sam opened it to smile at him.

"I wouldn't come in," Sam warned him.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I'm not sure my family has gotten over finding out you're naked at the museum," Sam responded.

Quinn snorted. "Maybe they want an up close and personal look for themselves."

Sam burst out laughing and hit him. "Not even if you have it in your sling. Remember Gram's old."

"She'd prolly enjoy it," Quinn grinned.

"Before she clutches her heart and keels over," Sam grabbed her coat.

"I see that a lot when I take off my clothes," Quinn's grin grew.

Sam snorted and hit him again. "Your ego's too huge not to realize that maybe that isn't a good thing."

"That's not the only thing that's…," Quinn began, but Sam put her hands over her ears.

"Lalalala," she sang. "I'm not listening."

Quinn laughed, grabbed her arm and pulled her out to his Tahoe. She was laughing as he pulled her along. Bryan was standing outside the passenger side of the Tahoe. Sam broke away from Quinn, threw her arms around Bryan and kissed him.

"Hey, how come you kissed him and you didn't kiss me?" Quinn complained.

"You were too busy talking about yourself," Sam told him. She threw her arms around Quinn and gave him a kiss also.

"That's better," Quinn smiled down at her. "Considering you're _my_ date tonight."

"We're not pairing off," Sam shook her head. "I've already got someone and so do you."

"Love the one you're with, Sammy," Quinn raised an eyebrow at her as he went around to the driver's side and got in.

Sam met Bryan's eyes and rolled hers. Bryan laughed and got into the backseat. Sam got into the passenger seat.

"So where are we going?" Sam asked the twins.

"Jen's," Quinn responded. Bryan snorted.

Sam cuffed the back of Quinn's head.

"Gosh, now you're acting like Mom," Quinn muttered.

"Where are we going _after_ you pick up Jen?" Sam rephrased.

"Dinner," Quinn answered and dodged her hand as he laughed.

"How does Debi put up with him?" Sam asked Bryan.

"How does anyone put up with him?" Bryan wondered. "How'd you like sharing a womb with him for nine months?"

Sam put her hand over her mouth as she laughed. Quinn gave her a baleful stare.

"That's why I was born first," Bryan continued. "I couldn't stand it any longer and had to get out of there."

Sam's laughter spilled over and Quinn lightly cuffed the back of her head. She hit his shoulder.

"I really don't care if you two beat each other to a pulp," Bryan told them. "However, it means that banana boy here would prolly crash the vehicle and I'd rather not have to go through that."

"Banana boy?" Sam squeaked out as she laughed hysterically. "I call him statue boy."

Quinn rolled his eyes at both of them as they laughed.

"Jake calls him padded boy," Sam said and Bryan laughed harder.

"I don't pad," Quinn insisted. "You keep up with that rumor, Sammy and you're gonna find out first hand that I don't have to."

"No, please," Sam begged. "I don't want to find out first hand."

"You're the only woman in Darton County that doesn't," Quinn teased.

"Oh gosh, I'm going to be sick," Bryan groaned. Sam giggled.

Quinn pulled into Gold Dust and parked the Tahoe in front of the foreman's house where Jen lived with her parents.

"I'll go get her," Sam offered. "I'm not sure Jed's ready to find banana boy at his front door." They heard her laughter before she shut the door behind her.

"I love that woman," Quinn stated.

"Yeah, me too," Bryan said. "Darn Jakey for putting dibs on her when she was four."

Quinn laughed and nodded. "Hey I found Debi. Hang in there, bro. You'll find a great woman. In the meantime, enjoy being single. You can always wear a shirt around town that says, 'My twin is the naked statue at the Darton Museum'. That should find you a girl."

He started laughing hysterically while at first Bryan rolled his eyes, then slugged Quinn.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

After dinner, Quinn drove them to one of the local clubs that he liked.

"Now Sammy," Quinn got her attention. "No trying to steal my drinks. I have a reputation to uphold and it won't do if you're stealing my drinks and getting me in trouble."

"What reputation?" Jen asked.

"A reputation of padding?" Sam wondered.

"I told you, I don't need to pad," Quinn reminded her. "You keep this up and you're gonna get a first hand demonstration." He quirked his eyebrow at her and she knew he wouldn't need much encouragement to actually do it.

She snorted and shook her head at him.

"I saw you checking me out in the museum," Quinn said.

"I was not checking you out," Sam retorted.

"Sammy, you couldn't keep your eyes off of me," Quinn stated with a laugh.

"You are so full of it, Quinn Ely," Sam hit him.

Quinn laughed. "How about we ditch our fiancés and run away together?"

"No way," Sam shook her head. "You'd drive me crazy within a day."

"You'd last a day?" Bryan asked with a laugh.

Jen snorted.

"Doubtful," Sam laughed.

"Har, har," Quinn pretended to pout, but Sam knew he really wasn't. They exchanged a grin as they arrived at the club.

Sam and Jen had to have their hands stamped, showing they were underage.

"Is this like the _Scarlet Letter_ or something?" Sam asked Jen, looking at the stamps on their hands.

Jen snorted.

Sam barely had time to drape her coat over a chair before Quinn grabbed her hand and took her out to the dance floor. Sam had to break into a trot to keep up with his long strides.

As soon as they were on the dance floor, they started moving together. Sam loved dancing with Quinn. He was naturally a great dancer and they seemed to anticipate what the other was going to do.

She swayed her hips to the heavy bass beat in front of him. He draped one arm over her shoulder as he looked down at her. She smiled up at him and moved a bit closer to him. Her hands twirled above her head.

Sam moved down his body as she squatted in front of him. He grinned and put his hand on top of her head and she swatted it away. Quinn laughed and Sam faked a punch to his groin. He grimaced as she laughed, pulling on her arm until she was standing straight.

"Now Sammy, you don't want to do that," he shouted in her ear to be heard over the music.

"I don't?" Sam shouted back and he laughed.

"You'd disappoint thousands of women in Darton," Quinn shouted.

"Thousands?" Sam laughed.

"Okay, millions," Quinn said and Sam laughed so hard she missed a step.

His hand held her at the waist, keeping her close to him as they continued to dance. Sam turned in his arms. Quinn draped both arms over her shoulders as they danced together.

Sam leaned her head against his chest, wishing he was Jake. The music was sensual and the movements they were doing were also. Sam was feeling the desire flood through her body. She could feel Quinn's hardness against her back but she didn't move away from him.

Quinn actually seemed to grind himself against her and still Sam didn't object. She shut her eyes giving herself up to the music and what she was feeling.

Somehow she turned in Quinn's arms and straddled his leg. Quinn could see her eyes were shut as she almost started riding his leg. She was totally unaware. Her mouth was open slightly, a hand on each side of his hips. My gosh, she was a beautifully sensuous woman. Little Jakey was a lucky man.

The song ended and blended into the next song. Sam seemed to snap out of her reverie and her eyes flew open to look into Quinn's. Even in the darkness of the club, she could see the desire she felt reflected in his eyes.

They stared at each other as they continued to dance. Sam didn't move away from him, his leg was still between hers. Sam's heartbeat increased as her body heated up.

Still, they moved perfectly to the beat of the music. They continued to dance together though with less of a frantic pace.

Quinn looked over to where Bryan was dancing with Jen and saw that the two of them seemed to be having a good time. Quinn would bet though that Bryan and Jen weren't having as good a time as he and Sam. He bit back a laugh.

Sam felt it in his chest and looked up at him. He gave her a soft smile.

Quinn jerked his head slightly towards the table and Sam nodded. He took her hand and they walked back. Before they sat down, his hand gripped her chin gently lifting her head up so he could kiss her. It wasn't exactly a chaste kiss, but it wasn't a passionate kiss either.

"I love you Sammy," Quinn told her, holding out a chair for her.

"I love you too, Quinn," Sam responded with a smile, sitting down.

He got the attention of someone to take their drink orders. "What do you want?"

"A soda," Sam told him. "I'll pay for my own."

"No you won't," Quinn gave her look. "You're my date for tonight."

Sam met his eyes and they exchanged much. "I love your brother."

"I know you do," Quinn assured her. "I love Debi. We're just dancing."

Sam nodded. She smiled softly at him and he did the same, putting his arm around her as they sat together.

"So what do you think about those two?" Sam asked him, watching Bryan dance with Jen.

"I think he likes her, but I don't think it will develop into anything," Quinn answered.

"Why not?" Sam wondered.

"I just don't see it," Sam felt his shrug. "I know when Bry is really interested. He's mildly interested, but not overly so. They might hook up for a night or two, but that would be it, I think."

Sam nodded and sighed. She had hoped the two of them might feel differently. She knew love couldn't be forced. It was either there or it wasn't.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Sam danced with Bryan later. He was as good a dancer as Quinn, but not quite as sensual. Quinn oozed it. Bryan still gave off the vibe, but it didn't ooze out of him like it did with Quinn.

They were dancing to one of Sam's favorite songs and she and Bryan were laughing as they danced. Sam shook her butt at Bryan who smacked it. Sam yelped, turning around and swatting his arm.

Bryan crushed her to his chest and Sam threw her head back as she laughed. They swayed together.

Her hands snaked above her head. She kept her eyes on his as they danced. Their hips moved together to the throbbing bass beat. Sam backed off a step as the song reached the bridge.

She pretended she was going to push up her top when the song suggested it. Bryan laughed. Sam turned her back on him and Bryan's hand rested on her belly.

They went back to the table and Sam gulped down the last of the soda in one of the glasses. It tasted funny to her, so she grabbed one of the other glasses and drank that down.

"Sammy, you just drank my rum and coke," Quinn told her when he came back to the table with Jen.

"I did?" Sam looked at the empty glasses. "I don't feel anything."

"It doesn't hit that quickly," Bryan laughed. "Give it a few minutes."

"Should we leave?" Jen wondered.

"Heck no!" Quinn laughed. "I want to dance with Sammy when she's drunk." He gave her a look at Sam glared at him.

"Not funny," Sam warned him.

"We won't tell Jakey," Bryan grinned.

"Heck, Jake will be upset he wasn't here to see it," Quinn said, he too had an infuriating grin.

Sam stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well so far I don't see any difference in her behavior," Bryan laughed. Jen and Quinn both laughed.

A little while later Sam was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

"You okay?" Jen asked.

Sam tried to focus on her face. "Yeah. The guys deserted us, huh?"

"Sam, you told them to go dance with someone else for awhile," Jen laughed.

"I did?" Sam laughed. "So anything happen with Bryan?"

"No," Jen shook her head. "I really like him, he's a lot of fun and a great guy, but the spark isn't there."

"Oh," Sam frowned. Jen thought for a moment that Sam was going to cry. Her mouth twitched into a smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Sam asked.

"You drunk," Jen let out a giggle.

"I'm not drunk," Sam insisted.

"Sure you aren't," Jen's giggle became a full blown laugh. "Sam, you're weaving in your chair."

"I'm dancing," Sam said.

"Okay," Jen laughed harder.

"Gosh, I miss Jake," Sam's bottom lip trembled.

"Don't cry, it's not like you're never going to see him again," Jen told her.

"What's wrong with Sammy?" Bryan came to the table after dancing with someone.

"She misses Jake," Jen grinned at him.

Bryan bit back a laugh knowing it was the alcohol doing it to Sam.

"Aw Sammy, don't cry," Bryan sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"I'm not crying," Sam told him, tears streaming down her face. Bryan met Jen's amused eyes over Sam's head.

"Hey banana boy," Sam called to Quinn when he joined them at the table.

The other three snorted.

"Maybe on that note, we should get her home," Jen suggested.

"I'm not sure taking her home while she's still drunk is a good idea," Quinn said.

"Food," Bryan responded.

Jen and Quinn nodded. Bryan and Jen started for the door.

Quinn helped Sam to her feet. She swayed a bit as he tucked her against his side.

"Thanks Quinn," Sam slurred, planting a kiss on his mouth.

"I like you drunk, Sammy," Quinn told her with a laugh as he pulled back. "We'll have to do it more often."

"Okay," Sam responded. Quinn laughed and helped her out of the club to his Tahoe.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Sam woke up the next day with a headache. She lay in bed with her arm over her face.

Her phone rang and she grumbled under her breath as she searched for it. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was Jake.

"Hey," she croaked out.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"Nothing, why?"

"You almost sound hung over," Jake laughed.

Sam groaned.

"You were drinking?" Jake yelped.

"Not on purpose," Sam told him with a groan. "You don't have to shout, you know."

Jake snorted.

"I grabbed a couple of Quinn's glasses last night thinking they were just soda," Sam explained.

"A couple?"

"I was thirsty," Sam said.

"Then what happened?" Jake wondered.

"I really don't remember," Sam was honest. "I woke up in my bed."

"Beats waking up in someone else's," Jake was only half teasing.

"Except yours," Sam responded.

"'Course," Jake said. "I wish you could wake up in my bed."

"Not me," Sam shook her head and groaned.

"What?" Jake yelped.

"Please don't shout," Sam pleaded. "I meant not this morning. I don't feel like making love to anyone, not even with you."

"Gee, thanks Brat," Jake laughed.

"You know what I meant," Sam huffed.

"I'll remember this," Jake teased. "If you get drunk, I'll just keep giving you drinks until I'm satisfied, since you won't feel like being together in the morning."

Sam tried to giggle, but it came out more like another groan. Jake snorted.

"It's not funny," Sam told him.

"Yes it is," Jake laughed.

"I thought you loved me," Sam complained.

"I love you a lot," Jake murmured.

"I love you too, even if you make fun of me," Sam said.

"Brat, I've been making fun of you since I was six," Jake reminded her.

"Yes, I know," Sam told him. "I love you anyway."

Jake chuckled.

"You'll like this," Sam began.

"What's that?" Jake asked.

"Jen and Bryan didn't get together," Sam finished.

"Oh darn," Jake's voice dripped sarcasm. "I'm just broken up about it."

"She's still my best friend," Sam warned him.

"Which is why I just said what I said," Jake teased.

"You really are a rotten boyfriend," Sam said.

Jake chuckled.

"Come rub my head," Sam murmured.

"I miss you," Jake sighed loudly.

"I might have to make a special trip home," Jake murmured.

"Booty call?" Sam asked.

"If that's what you want to call it," Jake said. "I miss kissing and touching you."

"I miss you kissing and touching me," Sam whispered, glancing at her bedroom door. "I miss kissing and touching you."

"Just don't kiss or touch anyone else until I get there," Jake told her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Of course not," she replied.

"What's wrong?" Jake wondered.

"Nothing is wrong," Sam assured him. "Nothing that seeing you wouldn't cure, anyway."

"I'll be home as soon as I can, sweetheart," Jake said.

"I know," Sam sighed. "I knew you were going away when I got involved with you. Patience isn't my strongest tendency."

She heard his snort.

"No!" his voice was full of humor.

"Oh shut up," Sam grouched. "You really are a rotten boyfriend."

Jake just laughed and Sam had to laugh with him.

"Are you done making fun of me?" she asked.

"Nah, not quite yet," Jake chuckled.

"I would think you'd have pity on me today," Sam huffed. "I'm hung over from going out with _your_ brothers."

"Nobody forced you to drink the alcohol," Jake reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah," Sam muttered.

"I do love you, baby," Jake said.

"Despite the fact that you're a rotten boyfriend, I love you too," Sam sassed him.

"I make it up to you," Jake promised.

"Oh Jake," Sam groaned. "I can't wait."

"Me either," Jake murmured. "I won't be long, I promise. I'm still marking off days and it's getting closer."

"Still not quickly enough," Sam replied.

"Maybe you should come to GBC instead of where you're going," Jake suggested.

"They don't have the classes I need," Sam reminded him.

Jake gave a longsuffering sigh.

"I know," Sam sighed. "I already checked."

"We'll get through it," Jake said.

"Of course we will," Sam responded. "We're getting married the summer I graduate from college."

"Oh are we?" Jake chuckled.

"Yep," Sam told him. "I'm not waiting any longer than that."

"Are you sure you're up to that so soon after graduating?" Jake asked.

"I'm not waiting any longer than that," Sam reiterated.

"Just tell me when and where and I'll be there," Jake told her with a laugh.

"I'll send you an invitation," Sam teased.

"I guess Nate and Vanessa picked a date," Jake said.

"Yeah?"

"About a week after our camping trip this summer," Jake replied.

"Of course, he wants one last camping trip as a single man," Sam laughed.

"'Course," Jake laughed with her. "So would I."

"What?" Sam yelped. "I thought our camping trip was special."

"It was," Jake told her. "Doesn't mean I still don't want to spend time with my brothers."

"I'm sorry you feel I would intrude," Sam snapped.

Jake sighed. "You don't intrude. You're family."

"But you still don't want me there," Sam said.

"That's not what I said," Jake argued.

"Sounded like it," Sam told him.

"Gosh, Brat," Jake groaned. "Don't put words in my mouth."

"I didn't put words in your mouth," Sam retorted. "You were the one who said you'd want to camp as a single man."

"You took it out of context," Jake said.

"I don't think I did," Sam countered.

"I'm not going to argue with you about this," Jake warned her. "Why don't you go get something to eat to help with your hangover and call me later when you're in a better mood."

"How about if I don't," Sam snapped and hung up.

Jake looked at the phone in surprise. Good grief, she was like quicksilver sometimes in the way her moods changed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The next time Sam's phone rang that day, she looked at it, determined not to answer it if it were Jake. The called ID wasn't one she recognized.

"Hello?" Sam answered the phone.

"Sammy!" a deep male voice rumbled in her ear.

"Kit?" Sam was surprised.

"You remember me," Kit teased.

"Of course I remember my big brother," Sam chastised. "I still have Jingles."

"Is that the horse I gave you at the fair?" Kit asked.

"Yep," Sam told him. "It sleeps on my pillow."

"I bet you're wondering why I'm calling," Kit said.

"Jake didn't ask you to, did he?" Sam wondered.

"No, why?"

"We, uh, had a fight," Sam admitted.

Kit laughed. "Nothing too serious, I hope."

"I don't know," Sam said. "I went out with the twins and I ended up hung over."

"What?" Kit yelped.

"Not on purpose," Sam hastily assured him. "Jake took on a superior attitude and we fought."

"You'll work it out," Kit was sure. "You two are meant for each other."

"Yeah, probably," Sam agreed. "Nobody else would have him."

Kit laughed. "Do you remember me telling you when I left to rodeo that I'd be back when you were nineteen?"

"Not really," Sam told him. "I don't remember a lot of stuff since my accident."

"Well you'll be nineteen in about a year and a half," Kit reminded her. "I'll be home then."

"Why?"

"I have something I want to show you and Jake," Kit said.

"What?"

"I'll show you then," Kit laughed. "Don't try to wheedle it out of me, Sammy."

"You're no fun," Sam pouted, but she laughed.

"Anyway, the reason I'm calling is I ran into an old friend of yours," Kit told her.

"Where are you?" Sam asked.

"Hawaii," Kit answered.

"An old friend of mine is in Hawaii?" Sam scoffed. "Why didn't this old friend take me with them?"

"She prolly would have if she could have," Kit told her.

"She?" Sam inquired. "You have to have the wrong person. I don't have any old female friends. I hung around with you and your brothers, remember?"

"You hung around with her too, Sammy," Kit said. "She wants to say hello. Hang on."

Sam thought for sure Kit was delusional. She never really had any girlfriends that she remembered.

"Hi Sam," a female voice came in her ear.

"Uh, hi," Sam wasn't sure what to say.

"This is Ann," the girl said.

"Uh, hi Ann," Sam returned.

"You don't remember me," Ann laughed.

"No, I don't sorry," Sam said. "I had a head injury some years ago and my memory is sketchy sometimes."

"You did?" Ann asked. "What happened?"

"I fell off my horse and he kicked me in the head by mistake," Sam told her. "Kit's brother was with me at the time."

"That would be Jake?"

"You know Jake?" Sam wondered.

"I had the biggest crush on Jake when I was little," Ann said.

"Really?"

"We were in elementary school together," Ann told her.

"Wait a minute," Sam said. Sam frowned as she thought. Somewhere in her brain she thought she remembered a girl.

"Red hair," Sam yelped.

"Yep," Ann laughed. "Curly red hair."

"Wait!" Sam shouted. "Ann Potter. Oh my gosh, Ann Potter!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"You remember," Ann shouted back at Sam. "Do you remember getting our skirts lifted by some boys when we were in the third grade?"

"Yes!" Sam laughed. "I got grounded for beating up one of the boys. I still rarely wear skirts."

"Me either," Ann laughed.

"How do you know Kit?" Sam asked.

"He's the foreman on the ranch a friend of mine lives at," Ann responded. "One day he was talking to his girlfriend…"

"Wait, Kit has a girlfriend?" Sam yelped. "Nobody told me that." She frowned, even more mad at Jake for not telling her. Oh heck, she was mad at Bryan and Quinn for not telling her either.

"Her name is Cricket," Ann said.

"Cricket?" Sam asked. "Kit and Cricket?" She giggled.

"I know," Ann laughed. "They'll end up naming their kids some weird names like Roach or Ant."

Sam laughed.

"Anyway, he was talking about his brother Jake and I remarked that I had a crush on a Jake back in grade school when I lived near Darton," Ann went on. "I happened to mention my old friend Sam and what were the chances that there were two other friends named Sam and Jake near Darton?"

"Oh gosh, this is so cool," Sam was still in shock.

"So how is Jake?" Ann asked.

Sam sighed.

"Is that good or bad?" Ann laughed.

"Both," Sam told her. "Did Kit tell you we were engaged?"

"You and Kit are engaged?" Ann teased. "Cricket might be mad."

Sam laughed. "No, Jake and I."

"You are?" Ann yelped. "You're my age, right?"

"Seventeen," Sam said.

"And you're engaged?" Ann was surprised.

"Yeah," Sam responded. "We got together just as he was leaving for college and it just seemed the thing to do."

"Wow," Ann whistled. "Congratulations. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. The two of you were always sorta together, even back in grade school."

"We've been dancing around each other for awhile," Sam shrugged.

"You two were also so protective of each other," Ann remembered. "I remember when you got into fights, he'd be there to make sure you were okay."

"Yeah," Sam nodded. She smiled softly, remembering.

"I'm happy for you," Ann told her.

"Thanks," Sam replied, still smiling.

The two old friends talked for quite a while, laughing and remembering things they did together in grade school. Sam didn't remember all of it, but some of the things that Ann said she had done sounded just like her so she could imagine that she had done it. Gosh, she had been quite a tomboy!

Finally Ann told her that Kit was fainting at what he thought the bill would be from the phone call. The two old friends promised to write to each other now that they had reconnected.

"You remembered her, Sammy?" Kit asked.

"Yes I did, after awhile," Sam told him. "Thanks Kit."

"You're welcome, little sis," Kit's calling her that made her smile.

"I want to hear all about Cricket," Sam warned him.

"Next time," Kit promised. "I better get off. My boss will fire me if I don't get some work done. Oh, I have a new horse."

"What?" Sam yelped. "Don't you dare hang up, Kit Ely without telling me about this horse."

"She makes Witch look like an angel," Kit laughed. "I'll tell you about her next time. Take care of yourself Sammy and tell that little brother of mine I said hello."

"Bye Kit," Sam smiled as they hung up. It had been good to hear from Ann and great to hear from Kit. She realized how much she had missed him.

Sam lay back upon her bed, some of the old memories regarding Kit and his brothers coming back to her. She couldn't help the wide smile that spread over her face.

Then she frowned. She needed to call Jake. Sam hated fighting with him, even though he deserved it sometimes. She picked up her phone and dialed his number.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Are you going to hang up on me again?" Jake asked when he answered the phone.

"I don't know, are you going to say something stupid again?" Sam asked.

"I don't believe I said something stupid last time," Jake said.

"Yes, you did," Sam disagreed.

"Can we not do this again?" Jake asked.

Sam sighed.

"Kit called me," Sam told him.

Jake felt the jolt of jealousy. He wasn't sure why, but he was always jealous when Sam mentioned Kit. Jake knew it was irrational, she was engaged to him, but it had always been there.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it was great hearing from him," Jake hated the enthusiasm in her voice over his brother.

"Hmm."

"Do you remember Ann Potter?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Jake responded. "She was your friend in grade school."

"She lives in Hawaii," Sam told him. "Somewhere near Kit, apparently."

"I knew she was in Hawaii," Jake said. "I told you that once."

"No you didn't," Sam replied.

"Sure I did," Jake insisted. "Back when you first came back."

"Well I don't remember," Sam's tone changed and Jake sighed.

"You don't always remember everything," he said.

"So what?"

"Come on, Brat," Jake pleaded. "Let's not fight over this."

"You're the one who started this," Sam told him.

"How did I do that?" Jake wanted to know. She heard the exasperation in his voice and knew he was starting to lose his temper.

"You've always had to be the one who knew everything," Sam snapped. "Even when we were kids, you hated it if I knew something you didn't."

"Oh good grief," Jake grumbled. "Are you sure you want to fight about something we did as kids?"

"Don't tell me you told me something when you didn't," Sam said.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Jake told her.

"Because you're wrong," Sam responded.

"Whatever," Jake retorted. "I'll talk to you later."

"Don't hang up on me," Sam warned him.

"Bye Sam," Jake said.

"Don't you dare hang up on me," Sam yelled.

There was no answer from Jake.

"Jake?"

"Jake?"

"You smug…oh!" Sam snapped her phone shut and tossed it onto the table next to her bed. Gosh, he was infuriating sometimes.

She got up and went down stairs. Gram was still in the kitchen.

"Good morning, honey," Gram eyed her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded. She certainly wasn't going to tell her grandmother she had a hangover. "I'm just hungry."

"How about some eggs?" Gram asked.

"I can make them," Sam told her.

"Don't be silly," Gram said. "The coffee's still fresh."

"Great, thanks," Sam got a mug down from the cupboard and poured herself a cup of coffee before adding cream and sugar to it. She took a sip and it tasted wonderful.

"Do you remember Ann Potter?" Sam asked as she sat down at the table.

"Sure," Gram nodded, scrambling the eggs for Sam. "Her family sold their ranch and moved to Hawaii."

_Oh gosh, maybe Jake was right, he had told her._ Sam shook her head to dispel that thought from her brain.

"Well apparently she knows Kit," Sam said.

"Kit Ely?" Gram exclaimed.

"Yes, can you believe it?" Sam laughed as she nodded. "Kit called me on my cell and put Ann on the phone. We talked for a long time."

"I'd hate to see that phone bill," Gram grumbled. Sam frowned. Everything was about money sometimes. Then she shook herself. Of course, Gram was worried about money with cattle going missing.

"Anyway, we're going to write to each other now," Sam went on.

"What a small world," Gram murmured. She put the eggs and toast in front of Sam.

"Thanks Gram," Sam told her, picking up her fork.

The phone rang and Gram answered it.

"Oh hi Maxine," Gram greeted Jake's mom.

"Hi Grace," Maxine returned. "Luke asked me to call and ask if we can borrow Sam. The boys are riding fence again and they told Luke what a great help Sam was."

"Let me ask her, Maxine," Gram said.

Sam looked up, wondering what it was that Jake's mom wanted to know from her.

"Luke wants to borrow you to ride fence with the boys," Gram told her.

"Sure," Sam nodded. "I'll drive over as soon as I'm done. Within thirty minutes. I'll take Witch out."

"I heard," Maxine said to Gram. "I'll let Luke and the boys know. Thanks Grace."

"You're welcome, Maxine," Gram hung up the phone. "It's nice of you to help them."

Sam shrugged. "They're family. As long as Dad doesn't need me, then I don't mind helping them."

Gram gave her a hug and Sam smiled up at her as she continued to eat. She wondered if Bryan and Quinn were hung over. Knowing those two, they were fine.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"I hate you two," Sam grumbled as she brought Witch's saddle and bridle out of the barn.

"You a bit hung over this morning, Sammy?" Bryan grinned at her.

"Yes," Sam snapped. "Why aren't you two?"

"Maybe because you drank all our alcohol," Quinn gave her an annoying grin and she stuck her tongue out at him before putting the saddle on Witch's broad back.

"How'd you get alcohol, Sammy?" Nate wondered. "You're only seventeen." His eyes flicked to those of Bryan and Quinn, obviously not happy.

"I drank their drinks by mistake," Sam frowned.

"You guys could have been arrested," Nate warned all three of them.

"That would just be what I need with Linc's suit pending," Sam groaned as she tightened the cinch.

"We'll be more careful next time," Bryan said.

"Next time?" Nate asked.

"Sammy's a lot of fun to go out with," Quinn gave her a look and she flushed.

Nate looked from Sam to Quinn wondering what was going on. Sam glared at Quinn who grinned. She wanted to smack that grin off his face.

"Do I want to know?" Nate had to ask.

"We danced," Quinn shrugged, mounting Chip. "Sammy kissed me too."

"Oh I did not," Sam scoffed as she mounted Witch.

"Yes you did, Sammy," Quinn laughed. "Just before we left."

"No, I didn't," Sam shook her head.

"Sammy you were blitzed," Quinn reminded her. "How would you remember?"

He had a point. She looked at him, trying to determine if he was playing her. He gave her an infuriating grin.

Bryan and Nate mounted and they started to ride out. Quinn chanced getting close to Witch for a moment. Sam looked over at him.

"You did," Quinn murmured. "Tongue and everything."

"Oh gosh," Sam groaned. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not," Quinn barked out a laugh. Nate and Bryan glanced back at him.

"Are you going to tell Jake?" Sam asked.

"Nah," Quinn shook his head. "As far as he and Debi are concerned we danced and you gave me a little kiss later."

"I hate lying," Sam muttered.

"We're not lying," Quinn said to her. "We did dance and you did give me a little kiss afterwards."

"French kissing you isn't 'giving you a little kiss'," Sam argued.

"No harm, Sammy," Quinn shrugged. "We both love our fiancés. So we kissed. Big deal."

"How do you think they would react?" Sam raised her eyebrows.

"They'd both kick our asses," Quinn laughed.

"Jake and I are fighting anyway," Sam frowned. "This is just what I need."

"Why are you fighting?" Quinn wondered.

"Because he said something idiotic," Sam grumbled.

"Sammy, he's been saying idiotic things his whole life," Quinn laughed. "Why should now be any different?"

Sam giggled. Bryan and Nate turned at the sound, both of them smiling at her.

"Okay, we danced and I gave you a little kiss," Sam sighed.

"Just think Sammy, you'll have a story for the grandchildren," Quinn's eyes danced with mischief. "It's not just anyone who gets to kiss the hottest thing in Darton County. Years from now when people remember me as the hot statue at the museum, you can claim you got to dance with me and kiss me."

Sam burst out laughing. "Since when?" she managed to choke out. "Oh Quinn. You do make me laugh. I needed that."

Quinn winked at her, making her laugh even harder.

"So how am I supposed to explain to the grandchildren what it was exactly you did in the museum?" Sam had to ask.

"We'll just tell them I showed the rest of the women in Darton what they were missing," Quinn grinned and Sam choked on her laughter again.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The four of them looked out over the Three Ponies herd.

"Shoot," Nate grumbled.

"How many are missing?" Sam asked.

"Dunno for sure, but looks like another hundred," Nate said.

"Dad's gonna have a conniption," Quinn muttered.

"Duh!" Bryan gave his twin a disgusted look.

"I wonder if we're missing some now too," Sam murmured.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Nate looked over at her.

Sam nodded. She looked down at the ground, wishing she could track like Jake could. There were plenty of tracks.

"Let's fix the fence and head back," Quinn said, dismounting from his big chocolate colored gelding. The rest of them dismounted next to him, leaving their horses ground tied.

Sam helped hold the fencing while the others tightened it down to the posts again.

"Are we the only ones losing cattle?" Sam asked, looking up at Jake's brothers.

"I don't know," Nate told her. "Why? What are you thinking?"

"I don't know," Sam shrugged. "I'm wondering if someone has a vendetta against us or if they're going after everyone in the area."

"Good thinking, Sammy," Bryan smiled at her.

"Yeah, Dad should ask Jed if Slocum's missing any too," Quinn said.

"If he's not…," Nate didn't finish. The four of them looked at each other.

"He's not _that_ stupid," Bryan shook his head.

"He's that arrogant," Sam responded. "He's been after River Bend. Gram told me he tried to buy us out when I was sent to San Francisco."

"He went after us too," Nate told her. "Really played up Jake's part in your accident, like we were supposed to sell to him and leave the area because Wyatt would hate us."

"What?" Sam yelped. She staggered in shock and Bryan put his hand on her arm. "Nobody ever told me that."

The three brothers met each others' eyes.

"It's not something we talk about very much," Nate explained. "Jakey was feeling bad enough when you left. I'm not sure even he knows what Linc was saying."

"That creep," Sam spat, surprising the three Elys. They watched as her hands clenched into fists, her face getting red in her rage. "How dare he!"

"That's just the way men like Linc operate, Sammy," Nate said. "They think the world is for sale and they'll do whatever they can to own it."

"To say that about Jake, though," Sam was crying she was so angry.

Quinn put his arm around her and she leaned into him. He could feel her shaking from her anger.

"It was a bad time," Bryan murmured, remembering how Jake was when Sam was sent away. He shivered in memory.

"I think you make a valid point though, Sammy," Nate told her.

"What? That Slocum is a creep?" Quinn asked.

"Well besides that valid point," Nate laughed. "We'll talk to Dad and have him talk to Jed. See if they're missing cattle too."

"If not," Sam looked at the other three.

"Kinda suspicious, don't you think?" Bryan raised an eyebrow.

"Very suspicious," Nate nodded.

"Speaking of Slocum," Quinn said. "When's your trial, Sammy?"

"January," Sam told him.

"You let us know when and we'll be there," Bryan swung up on Rocky.

Nate nodded as he mounted his horse.

"We're gonna be your character witnesses," Quinn told her.

Sam snorted as she mounted Witch. "You're not going to get on the witness stand and tell everyone you're statue boy are you?"

Bryan barked out a laugh and Nate chuckled.

"Only if you have a woman judge," Quinn grinned at her.

Sam shook her head at him.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"I hear you're the one who wondered about Linc losing cattle," Dad said to Sam a few days later when they sat down to dinner.

"Has he?" Sam asked.

Dad shook his head. "Not that Jed has seen."

"Isn't that a bit strange?" Sam wondered.

"Very strange and Heck is going to question Linc about it," Dad told her.

"I bet he suddenly starts losing cattle," Sam responded.

Dad nodded. "Good going, honey." He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Why would Linc steal cattle though?" Brynna asked. "He's got more cattle then all of us."

"What does the ranch run on?" Gram looked at her daughter-in-law.

"Cattle," Brynna nodded.

"Cattle means money," Dad said. "The less you have, the less money you have coming in."

"He's obviously not putting them into his herds," Sam mused.

"He's got to be selling them somewhere," Dad nodded.

"_If_ he's the one stealing them," Gram stated.

"Gram, why are just Three Ponies and River Bend losing cattle to these thieves?" Sam asked.

"I understand, Samantha," Gram told her. "Proving it is another story."

Brynna, Dad and Sam nodded.

"I wish Jake was home," Sam murmured. "He'd be able to track the thieves."

"Jake _is_ home," Brynna said.

Sam's eyes shot her hers.

"I think he's been home for a day or so," Brynna told her. "Maxine said he got done his tests early and came home. Are you two fighting?"

"We disagreed about something," Sam admitted.

She saw Dad meet Brynna's eyes.

"Maybe he's just busy," Gram tried to make Sam feel better, but it wasn't working. Jake had always had time for her in the past, no matter what else he was doing.

Sam bent to her dinner, not wanting to see the pitiful looks her family was sending her. Had she and Jake broken up? Should she take her ring off and give it back to him? Sam wondered as she ate.

She still had another day of school before Thanksgiving, so after dinner she excused herself and went up to her room to finish her homework.

Once she shut the door behind her, the tears came. Unrelenting, they ran out of her as she cried. The argument between her and Jake had been partially her fault. She'd had PMS that day, plus the hangover and had taken it out on Jake. Who cared if he wanted to spend time with his brothers? She shouldn't have.

When she had cried herself out, Sam lay on her bed, her face buried in her pillow. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve, then put her head back down.

She thought about his being home and not contacting her and felt the sobs well up in her again. Sam would give him until Sunday and if he didn't call or come and see her, she'd send back his ring.

With a heavy heart, she took her books out of her backpack and started her homework. It was hard for her to concentrate on what was in front of her.

She was just finishing up when the soft knock came on her door.

"Sam?" Brynna stuck her head in. Sam looked towards her stepmother.

"You have a visitor," Brynna told her.

Sam could tell just by Brynna's expression that it had to be Jake. She sighed and nodded. Brynna left and Sam stayed sitting on the bed for a few moments. Well, here it came! She'd find out whether or not she and Jake had broken up. She vowed to be strong if he did break up with her.

Sam stood and looked at herself in the mirror. At least she looked decent. She had almost changed into ratty sweats to study in. If he was going to dump her, she would at least look good during it. She snorted at herself and took a deep breath before heading down the stairs.

She looked into the living room, but he wasn't there. That meant he was waiting in the kitchen. Sam could feel the gazes of her family as she stood in the doorway, gathering her strength to face what was going to happen in the kitchen.

Jake looked up from where he was standing when she walked in. She stopped and looked at him, knowing she had a speculative look on her face. My gosh, he was so incredibly handsome. She had forgotten just how handsome he was.

Jake saw her worrying her bottom lip as she looked at him. She was so beautiful to him. The look on her face as she looked at him only made her more beautiful. She looked so vulnerable standing there.

He held out his arms to her and she never hesitated to walk into them. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms came around her, her face nuzzling into his neck.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"I've missed you, Brat," Jake murmured to her. She felt him kiss her temple.

"I've missed you too," Sam's voice caught.

"Why are you crying?" Jake asked.

"I didn't think you loved me anymore," Sam's voice was weak.

"Am I dead?" Jake asked her softly.

Sam shook her head.

"That's the only way I'd stop loving you," Jake declared to her. "Even then I'd love you in death. Nothing will make me stop loving you, Brat. Don't you know that by now?"

He had to smile when her crying became more pronounced. Jake could feel the wetness against his shirt. He pulled back from her, taking her face between his hands. His lips met hers once, twice, before he wrapped his arms around her again.

"We argued," Sam managed to say.

"So?" Jake chuckled. "We've been arguing our whole lives. So what?"

Sam sniffled.

"Can you come out for a little while?" Jake asked her, looking towards the living room where her family was.

Sam pulled back from him and turned her head. "I'm going out with Jake!" she shouted. She heard Jake snort.

"Just remember you have school tomorrow," Dad shouted back.

"I will," Sam shouted in response. She looked up into Jake's face and he was grinning. She couldn't help kissing his grinning mouth. His lips were soft under hers.

"Come on and get your coat," Jake told her, leading her towards the porch where her coat was. He helped her put on her coat and opened the front door, waving her through first, then shutting the door behind them. His hand reached for hers as they walked towards his truck.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"Somewhere that we can talk?" Jake raised an eyebrow in question.

Sam nodded and smiled at him when he opened the passenger door for her. Jake went around to the driver's side and started the truck. He buckled his seatbelt and glanced over to make sure hers was done as well. He pulled out and turned towards Alkali.

"How about the road near Lost Canyon?" Jake asked.

"Okay," Sam told him. She felt shy with him for some reason. Sam looked out the window.

She felt his glance on her as he drove. Sam looked over at him, catching him watching her.

"Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?" Jake asked her.

Sam flushed with pleasure, but she shook her head.

"You are," Jake insisted.

Sam smiled softly at him and he saw the color in her cheeks, making her even more beautiful to him. He looked away quickly as they reached their destination. Jake parked the truck, turning off the engine.

"Don't you think it will get cold?" Sam asked.

"If you get cold, it will give me an excuse to keep you warm," Jake responded.

"I'm cold," Sam took off her seatbelt and crawled over the console to sit in his lap.

"All part of my plan," Jake wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into his chest. She tucked her head under his chin. Both of them sighed at the same time. Sam felt Jake's smile as he kissed the top of her head.

"I thought you had come to break up with me," Sam was honest with him.

Jake gave a deep sigh. "I've been really busy trying to finish up before the break. Every time I wanted to call you, I found more work to do and by the time I was done, it was too late to call."

"You've never not called or something before," Sam said.

"I _was_ angry," Jake admitted.

"I figured," Sam murmured.

"Breaking up with you never crossed my mind though," Jake assured her. "Like I told you, as long as I'm breathing I will love you. I might be angry with you, but I will still love you. That will never change. You're as much a part of me as my arm or my leg."

"Those can be cut off," Sam told him. Jake snorted.

"Okay, you're as much a part of me as my heart," Jake said. "Brat, you _are_ my heart. Don't you know that by now? My gosh, how can you not know that?"

Sam shook her head slightly.

Jake sighed again. Sam knew he was getting exasperated with her but she wanted to clear the air with him.

"Why are you shaking your head?" Jake asked. "You don't think it's true?"

"No," Sam looked up at him. "I do know it, but sometimes I get afraid you'll find something better."

"Samantha Anne," Jake gave a longsuffering sigh. "There is nothing better for me."

His mouth touched hers. Sam's hand came up to tangle in his black hair as she answered his kiss. It quickly heated up, their tongues touching, dancing as Sam whimpered and moved closer to him.

Jake's hand stroked her back, cupping her butt, loving the feel of the roundness in his hand. Sam moved on his lap, trying to straddle his lap.

"No, Brat," Jake broke off the kiss.

Sam was gasping out her breath, surprised he had broken it off.

"I won't make love to you in the truck," Jake shook his head.

"Why the heck not?" Sam panted.

Jake's mouth twitched. "Comfort."

Sam snorted. "Will you take me to town, then?"

"Not tonight," Jake shook his head again. "You still have school tomorrow."

Sam sighed. "Okay." She tucked herself under his chin again. Then she picked up her head.

"Tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"I'll take you to town tomorrow," Jake promised. "Have Jen drive you to school and I'll pick you up."

"Okay," Sam tucked under his chin. Jake smiled softly against her head.

"Why did it take you a couple of days to come see me?" Sam had to ask.

"I was out trying to track whoever it is taking our cattle," Jake responded.

"Did you find anything?" Sam wondered.

"I don't think it's Linc stealing the cattle," he told her.

She lifted her head to look at him.

"Oh, he might be behind it, but he's not doing it," Jake said.

"He hired someone?"

"If he's behind it," Jake nodded.

"You don't think so?" Sam wondered.

"I'm trying to have an open mind until we can prove it one way or another," Jake replied.

"He's guilty," Sam huffed.

"That's what I love about you Brat," Jake chuckled as she put her head back down under his chin. "You keep an open mind."

Sam giggled softly and Jake tightened his arms on her.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Hey," Sam got into Jake's truck. She leaned over to give him a kiss. Jake smiled against her mouth.

"You look pretty," Jake took in the soft waves in Sam's hair. He saw the turtle necklace nestled at the base of her throat. He wanted nothing more than to kiss the spot. He looked away quickly.

"Thanks," Sam murmured, buckling herself in.

"Hungry?" Jake asked.

"Starved," Sam responded. "Are you taking me to dinner?"

"Sure," Jake nodded. "What do you feel like?"

Sam gave him a look and Jake had to suck in a breath.

"Don't do that, Brat," Jake warned her.

"Do what?" Sam looked at him innocently and he groaned to himself. When had she become so seductive? My gosh, he wanted nothing more than to get her into a room and make love to her.

"Nothin'," Jake shook his head, pulling out of the school parking lot.

Sam saw Jen and waved. Jen waved back at her friend.

"You'll be happy," Sam looked towards Jake.

"Yes, I will be," Jake murmured.

"I'm not talking about that," Sam told him with a laugh.

"Oh," Jake grinned at her. "What else am I going to be happy about?"

"Darrell called Jen," Sam said.

"Oh thank God," Jake sighed.

Sam hit him and he laughed.

"They're going out this weekend," Sam went on, continuing to give him a dirty look.

"That's good," Jake said.

"You just don't want her hooked up with Bryan," Sam accused.

"I'm not going to lie about that," Jake told her, serious. "I don't care for her, but I realize she's your friend."

"She's been a good friend," Sam reminded him.

"I know and for that I'm grateful," Jake said.

Sam nodded. She knew Jake and Jen had never gotten along. They had always tolerated each other for her sake.

He pulled into a restaurant and they got out of the truck. Jake took her hand as they went inside. Sam smiled softly at him. Jake returned her smile.

"When are you going back to GBC?" Sam asked him as they were seated by the hostess.

Jake sighed. It was obvious to Sam that he didn't want to talk about leaving already.

"Sunday afternoon," Jake responded.

She nodded and he could see the sadness in her eyes.

"We have three days," Jake reminded her.

"Two," Sam corrected. "We won't see each other tomorrow."

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Thanksgiving," Sam answered.

"So?" Jake looked confused.

"We'll be spending it with our families," Sam said.

"Come spend it with me," Jake raised an eyebrow.

Sam didn't answer since the waitress came to take their drink orders.

"No alcohol," Jake teased.

Sam scowled at him and he chuckled. Sam ordered a soda and Jake did the same.

"So will you?" Jake asked.

"Will I what?"

"Come on, Brat," Jake pleaded. "Spend the day with me."

"What about your mother?" Sam wondered.

"She'll be there too," Jake gave her a lopsided grin.

"Have you asked her if I'm welcome?" Sam gave him a look.

"You're always welcome," Jake shrugged.

"But it's Thanksgiving," Sam reasoned.

Jake sighed and pulled out his cell phone. He started punching out the numbers.

"Jake," Sam groaned, embarrassed.

"Hey Bry, Mom there?" Jake asked his brother. "Okay." He glanced at Sam who was studying the menu a bit too closely to be normal.

"Hi Mom," Jake greeted his mother.

"Hi Jake," Maxine responded.

"Is it okay if Sam comes to dinner tomorrow?" Jake asked.

"Jake," Sam hissed, blushing. He waved his hand at her. Sam scowled back at him.

"Of course," Maxine told him. "Sam's always welcome."

"Thanks Mom," Jake hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. "There see?"

"You embarrassed me," Sam said.

The waitress came back with their drinks and took their order.

"How did I embarrass you?" Jake wondered.

"Asking your mom like that," Sam hissed.

"You wouldn't come otherwise," Jake shrugged. He wasn't getting what she was getting at.

Sam shook her head and looked away quickly.

"Brat," his voice was caressing. "Look at me."

She couldn't not look at him.

"Please come to Thanksgiving with my family," Jake said. "It will give us another day together."

Sam sighed. "You know how to get to me."

"Yeah?" Jake grinned.

"Don't even think about using it against me," Sam warned him, but she was smiling at him.

"Would I do that?" Jake's eyebrow lifted as his mouth twitched.

"If you keep looking adorable like that I'm going to jump over this table and kiss you," Sam raised her eyebrows at him.

Jake colored and Sam's smile got wider.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Jake smiled at Sam when he came to pick her up the next day. They had spent a wonderful time in the hotel together and Sam felt closer to him than she ever had before. She smiled shyly at him, wanting nothing more than to kiss him right there in her kitchen, his shyness be damned.

"Don't forget this pie, Samantha," Gram reminded her, pointing at the pumpkin pie she had made for Sam to take with her.

"I won't," Sam promised, getting her coat. Jake went to get the pie.

"Thank you," Jake told Gram.

"You're welcome, Jake," Gram smiled at her future grandson-in-law. She saw the way the two looked at each other. She knew they'd end up marrying, just as she and Maxine had talked about all those years ago.

Jake kept the pie as the two of them went out to his truck. He waited for Sam to climb in before he handed her the pie and went around to the driver's side.

"I want to kiss you," Sam told him, leaning over the console.

"I want to do more than that," Jake raised an eyebrow but met her lips with his.

Sam sputtered and blushed.

Jake chuckled, giving her a smile as he started the truck and pulled out, turning towards Three Ponies.

"You look nice, by the way," Jake glanced at her.

Sam looked down at her brown corduroys and brown suede boots. She was wearing a multicolored sweater in different shades of brown and tan.

"Thanks," Sam sighed, smiling over at him.

"You okay this morning?" Jake asked, concern on his face.

"Perfect," Sam's smile widened. Jake couldn't help smiling back at her.

"It was, wasn't it?" Jake said.

"Only thing that could make it more perfect is if we had spent the whole night," Sam murmured.

"Some day," Jake promised.

"Not soon enough," Sam pouted.

"Now see, if you came to GBC…," Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Now see, if you transferred to Davis," Sam raised her eyebrows.

They both laughed. Jake pulled into Three Ponies.

"I'm tracking again tomorrow," Jake parked the truck. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Always," Sam told him with a grin.

Jake laughed. "You are a saucy wench."

"Wench?" Sam choked. She balled up her fist and hit him. Jake rubbed his shoulder, but continued laughing.

"Watch that pie," he told her. "You might as well leave now if you ruin that pie. My family's mouth has been watering in anticipation since I told them you were coming over."

"So, my presence is only wanted for the pie?" Sam asked, pretending outrage.

"Today it is," Jake teased and grabbed her hand when she would have slugged him again. He brought the fist to his mouth and kissed it, then opening the hand and kissing her palm. He watched the teasing look leave Sam's eyes to be replaced with one that made his mouth run dry.

"Darn it Brat," Jake groaned, letting go of her hand.

"It's your fault," Sam told him.

"Don't look at me like that," he almost growled at her.

Sam gave him a dirty look and then looked away. "Do you think anyone would notice us…"

"You're not helping," Jake told her.

His eyes met hers and the two of them burst out laughing.

Sam was wiping her eyes.

"Well okay, that did it," Jake sighed. "We can go into the house now."

"Darn," Sam muttered under her breath, grinning at Jake.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"Sammy!" Bryan greeted her as she came into the Three Ponies kitchen with Jake.

"Bryan!" Sam greeted him as enthusiastically as he did her. Jake's mouth twitched as he took the pie from her and put it in the refrigerator.

"Hi Samantha," Maxine greeted her, engulfing the younger woman in a hug. She hugged Jake's mom back. Sam loved being hugged by her.

"Thank you for allowing me to come," Sam told her.

"Oh please," Bryan rolled his eyes. Jake snorted.

Maxine gave her sons a look.

"Can I help you with anything?" Sam asked.

"Absolutely not," Maxine shook her head. "Everything's basically done and we're just waiting for the turkey to cook."

"Good, then me and Sammy can go and sit," Bryan grabbed Sam's hand and started pulling her towards the family room. Sam glanced over her shoulder at Jake who didn't seem too upset by it. Maxine noticed also and smiled.

"Sammy!" Quinn shouted when he saw his twin come in towing Sam along. "So you left the other one for my twin, huh?"

"Not quite," Jake responded as he came into the family room.

Bryan pulled Sam to one of the couches and they sat down next to Nate. Jake sat in one of the chairs.

"Hi Sammy," Nate greeted her as she sat down.

"Hi Nate," Sam smiled at him. "Is Vanessa coming?"

"No, she has to work," Nate frowned. Vanessa was a nurse at the hospital in Darton.

"I'm sorry," Sam frowned with him.

"She gets off in a couple of hours though," Nate told her. "If she feels up to it, she said she'd come by then."

"Good," Sam smiled, then looked where Quinn was sitting on the other couch with Debi.

"Hi Sam," Debi smiled.

"Hi Debi," Sam smiled back. She felt Bryan's arm come around her shoulder and she glanced at Jake as she settled in against his brother.

Sam smiled at Jake's dad who looked up from the football game he was watching to welcome her.

"We're just waiting for Mac," Maxine said as she came in and sat in another chair near her husband.

Sam looked at the huge table in the corner of the dining room which was attached to the family room.

"There's room, Sammy," Quinn's voice made her look over at him. "Mom won't make you eat at the kid's table despite your age."

She stuck her tongue out at his big grin. The others snorted in amusement. Debi was used to the way Sam bantered with the brothers.

"Hello?" Mac's voice called out as he came into the house.

"In here," Maxine called back.

"Just what I like to see," Mac said as he walked into the family room. "My whole family together in one place."

Sam smiled at the Shoshone elder when he caught her eye. He went to sit near Jake.

Sam watched the two of them as they talked softly together. Jake looked so much like his grandfather at times. They had the same eyes and their mouths twitched the same way when they found something funny. Jake had Mac's full mouth and Sam looked at Jake's lips now wishing she was hanging from them as they kissed.

Jake glanced at her and Sam blushed at being caught staring at him. He smiled softly at her, the love he had for her obvious in his eyes.

"Your grandmother used to look at me like that," Mac said quietly to Jake. "It used to make me feel like Superman."

"Yeah," Jake nodded, glancing back at Mac.

"It doesn't bother you that she's sitting with Bryan?" Mac asked.

Jake shook his head. "I have her heart."

"You also have her soul," Mac told him.

"Yes," Jake glanced back at Sam who looked away from Bryan for a moment to meet his gaze. They smiled softly at each other again. Mac was watching both of them with a small smile.

Jake knew it was true. There was no doubt in his mind about Sam. She might be sitting with Bryan, with his arm around her shoulder as the two of them talked and teased, but her heart and soul belonged with Jake.

He had never felt so content in his life than he did at this point in time.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"That was wonderful, Mom," Bryan said to Maxine, after they had all eaten. Everyone echoed Bryan's praise.

"You go sit down, we'll clean up," Nate told his mother. Pleased, Maxine went with Luke and Mac into the family room while everyone else started cleaning up after the meal.

Sam stood up and wobbled slightly on her feet. She felt a bit light headed and she felt the cramping in her stomach. She clutched a chair for a moment, then once she was sure she wouldn't fall over, she picked up some of the dirty dishes and headed for the kitchen.

She knew why she was lightheaded. Sam was due for her period today. She always felt a bit crampy and lightheaded, even when taking the birth control pills. The pills had helped a lot, but not one hundred percent.

Sam made several trips back and forth from the dining room to the kitchen when she wobbled on her feet again. This time Jake saw it.

"What's wrong?" he asked, coming and putting his hand under her elbow.

"I'm fine," Sam told him. "Just a bit lightheaded. It will pass."

"Jake!" Sam protested when he picked her up and carried her out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Maxine asked, seeing Jake carrying Sam.

"Nothing," Sam said.

"She's lightheaded and I'm going to put her on my bed," Jake said at the same time.

"Convenient," Sam thought she heard Quinn laugh. Sam blushed.

"Really Jake, I'm fine," Sam told him, but he ignored her. She saw Maxine trailing along behind them.

Jake put her on his bed and Sam tried to get up, but he put his hand on her shoulder, keeping her on the bed. Maxine saw it and Sam could see the amusement in Jake's mom's eyes. Sam rolled her eyes knowing that Jake was in full protection mode.

"Are you all right Samantha?" Maxine asked.

"Yes," Sam nodded, trying one more time to break Jake's hold on her. She was unsuccessful.

"Why don't you rest in here for a bit," Maxine suggested, seeing her son wasn't about to give up.

"I don't need…okay," Sam sighed, seeing that Jake wasn't going to brook any argument.

Maxine gave a small snort. "Call me if you need me for anything. Rest, Sam."

"Yes, ma'am," Sam sighed and looked up at Jake as his mother left them. "I am fine."

"You were lightheaded," Jake reminded her.

"It happens sometimes," Sam told him, meaningfully. She saw immediately that Jake misunderstood. His thoughts went immediately to her accident.

"I'll never be able to forget that I caused you harm," Jake murmured.

Sam looked to the doorway before looking back at Jake. "You didn't cause this."

"How can you say that?" Jake almost yelped.

Sam's mouth quirked slightly. "Because I know you didn't."

"I don't see what's so humorous," Jake grouched.

"Jake, I, uh…," Sam blushed and took a deep breath. "I'm a woman." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"No, really?" Jake scoffed, obviously not getting it.

"I started my period," Sam rushed out, blushing and looking away from him.

"Oh."

Jake had colored and was rubbing the back of his neck, Sam saw when she glanced back at him.

"At least you're not pregnant," Jake teased.

Sam choked on a laugh. "No."

"Can I do anything?" he asked.

Sam shook her head, embarrassed that she had to tell him. Jake sat on the bed next to her.

"Look at me, Brat," Jake said.

Her eyes met his. She saw the compassion in his dark brown eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed," Jake told her. "I went through the sixth grade, don't forget." He tried to joke with her. He was rewarded when she laughed a bit.

"Your body doesn't gross me out," Jake assured her.

"Lucky you," Sam sighed.

"I love your body and everything it does," Jake went on. "If you didn't have periods, then you couldn't have my kids."

"Wanna switch?" Sam asked.

"No," Jake smiled and Sam grimaced.

"I didn't think so," Sam responded.

"God knew what He was doing when He made women have the babies," Jake told her.

"Oh?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, deep down men are wimps," Jake grinned. "We'd never survive and the human race would be extinct."

Sam laughed. Jake smiled widely at her, folding her into his arms and holding her tight against him.

"Will you humor me and rest for a little while?" Jake asked.

"Okay," Sam sighed. "Though I don't need to."

"Humor me," Jake said again.

"Will you lay with me?" Sam raised her eyes to his.

"Yeah," Jake nodded. He turned around and leaned against the wall as Sam snuggled into him. His arm was around her shoulder as she laid her head on his chest, draping her other arm over his waist. He heard her sigh and he felt like doing the same. He was at ease laying there with her.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Sam asked Jake to get her some water a bit later and he made her promise she wouldn't get up first before he headed back into the main part of the house.

"How's Sam?" Bryan asked. He was watching TV with Maxine, Luke and Mac. Quinn and Debi had gone out and Nate had left to meet Vanessa.

"She's okay," Jake told him.

"Um, Jake?" Maxine began, getting Jake's attention. "Could Sam be pregnant?"

Jake was surprised and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"No," he shook his head. "Just the opposite, in fact."

"Oh," Maxine understood. "Does she need any pain medicine?"

Jake glanced at Bryan who had also understood what Jake had said. Jake saw no teasing light in Bryan's eyes, for which he was grateful.

"I'll ask, Mom," Jake told her, going into the kitchen to get Sam some water.

He saw Mac smile at him as he came back through the family room on his way back to Sam.

"Here you are," Jake said to Sam, arriving back to his room.

"Thanks," Sam told him, kissing him.

"Do you need any pain meds?" Jake asked.

"No," Sam shook her head. "I'm fine, really." She took a sip of the water. "In fact, I'd like to get up now." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Do you swear you're not lightheaded anymore?" Jake raised his own eyebrow.

Sam raised her hand, smiling sweetly at him.

Jake's mouth twitched. "Okay."

Sam swung her legs over and got to her feet. Jake watched her closely, making sure she didn't wobble.

"See?" Sam's sweet smile was on her face again.

"Okay," Jake told her. "Come on." He took her hand and then took a step towards the door when he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Mom asked if you were pregnant," Jake warned her.

"What?" Sam yelped, then groaned. "You told them what was wrong didn't you?"

Jake nodded.

"All of them?" Sam asked.

"They're gone," Jake told her. "Mom, Dad, Grandfather and Bryan are the only ones home."

Sam nodded.

The two of them walked hand in hand into the family room, Sam blushing when everyone looked up and smiled at her.

"You're feeling better, Samantha?" Maxine asked.

"Yes, thank you," Sam murmured.

Bryan smiled at her and patted the place on the couch next to him. Sam sat down next to him and Jake sat on the other side of her.

Maxine was knitting while Luke, Bryan and Mac were watching football. Sam leaned into Jake who put his arm around her shoulder.

A while later, she felt herself getting drowsy and caught herself several times nodding off. Finally, she put her head on Jake's chest and fell asleep. Without taking his eyes from the TV screen, Jake maneuvered Sam onto his lap where she curled up into him, her head tucked under his chin.

Maxine watched her son, amazed at the gentleness of him as he positioned Sam on his lap, his chin resting on top of her head. She caught first Luke's then Mac's eyes and the three of them gave each other soft smiles. Maxine would have bet that Jake never even realized what he had done. He had just done it instinctively.

She was proud of her son and the man that he had become.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Sam drove over to Three Ponies the next morning to go tracking with Jake. He was going out on the range to see what he could find regarding the missing cattle and had asked Sam to go with him.

He had Witch and one of the Three Ponies horses saddled and ready for her when she pulled in. Sam smiled when she saw it was the grullo paint named Jester.

She got out of Dad's truck and smiled at Jake who smiled back at her. When she reached him, she put her arms around his neck, stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss. She felt Jake's arms go around her as he kissed her back.

"How are you this morning?" Jake asked against her mouth.

"Fine," Sam assured him.

"You're okay to ride?" he wondered.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" Sam tilted her head at him.

"I don't know," Jake told her. "I'm not a woman. You can, uh, ride, when, uh you, uh, are…"

"Jake, if I didn't ride when I had my period, I wouldn't ride much would I?" Sam teased, kissing him again.

"Okay," she saw him color a bit.

"Thanks for checking on me though," Sam nibbled his lips.

"Okay," Jake smiled against her mouth.

"Let's go," Jake turned towards the horses.

Sam put her hand on his back as they walked. Jake had to admit to himself that he liked it when she laid her hands on him, even in a small way such as this.

"What's amusing?" Sam asked as he stood at Jester's head waiting for her to mount.

"Nothin'," Jake said, motioning for her to get up on the paint.

Sam gave him a look, letting him know she didn't believe him but she mounted Jester. Jake nodded and swung up on Witch.

They moved out at a walk towards the range.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked as the horses jogged.

"The last place you fixed the fence," Jake told her.

"Don't you think they have a truck waiting nearby?" Sam wondered.

"Yeah, but I should be able to tell how many of them there are," Jake answered.

Sam nodded.

When they reached the area, Jake dismounted and studied the ground. Sam stayed on Jester and watched him. She couldn't help staring at his hard thighs and his butt outlined in his jeans as he squatted down. My goodness, he was a gorgeous man and he was all hers.

Sam smiled at the knowledge of this. She would bet he rarely even noticed other women. He was still shy, even after all these years.

She also would bet that many women noticed him. How could they not notice his dark, good looks? Sam had been out enough times with the other Ely brothers to know they garnered stares from women everywhere they went.

Sam frowned, thinking of the cute coeds at Jake's school. Weren't there always cute coeds at college? She had to wonder how many had flirted with Jake, trying to get him to notice them.

"Why are you frowning?" she hadn't realized Jake had stood up and come back to his mare.

"Do you get flirted with a lot at school?" she had to ask.

Jake's eyes met hers and she could see the curiosity in his.

"What brought this on?" Jake wondered.

"You're too handsome for your own good," Sam's voice took on a teasing tone. Jake colored and looked away for a moment.

"Do you?" Sam asked again.

"Sometimes," Jake responded with a shrug.

"Are they cute?" she asked.

"Are you worried?" Jake was wondering.

When she didn't answer, he sighed.

"Yes, some of them are cute," Jake told her. "None of them compare to you, though. Brat, I rarely notice anyone else. How could I when I love you so much?"

Sam bent down and Jake met her lips with his.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I adore you, Brat," Jake whispered back to her. "Don't worry about other women. There aren't any."

Sam nodded. "I won't."

"Good," Jake swung up on his big black mare.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

"Were you able to determine how many?" Sam asked as they rode along.

"I think so," Jake nodded, not looking over at her. "Looks like four, maybe five."

They were following the tracks. Jake's eyes remained on the ground for the most part. Every once in awhile he'd look around as if he were picturing in his mind what the tracks on the ground were telling him.

Sam was used to tracking with him, knowing he wasn't ignoring her, just concentrating on what he was doing. She loved to watch him track.

After awhile they came to a clearing and it was obvious that this was where the thieves had parked the truck and trailer they used to transport the stolen cattle.

Jake dismounted again and got down and looked at the tire marks.

"Want me to call the sheriff?" Sam asked.

"See if you can get a signal," Jake said, continuing to look at the tire marks and following them on foot. Witch trailed along behind him.

Sam checked her phone and seeing she had a signal, she dialed.

"Hello, this is Samantha Forster," she said to the person who answered the phone at the sheriff's office. "I'm out on the range with Jake Ely of Three Ponies, who is tracking the cattle thieves?"

"Yes Samantha," the woman responded. "We're aware of Jake Ely and the missing cattle."

"We found some tire tracks…," Sam began, then took the phone away from her ear. "Jake where are we?"

Jake told her and Sam turned back to her phone to relay the message.

"Thank you Samantha," the woman told her. "I'll let Sheriff Ballard know. Hang on a moment."

"She's letting Sheriff Ballard know," Sam nudged Jester forward to keep pace with Jake.

"Okay," Jake said without looking away from the tire tracks.

"Samantha?" the woman was back on the phone.

"Yes," Sam responded.

"Heck said for you and Jake to stay there, he's on his way," Sam was told.

"Okay we will, thank you," Sam ended the phone call.

"Sheriff Ballard's on his way," Sam put her phone back in her coat pocket.

"Go ahead and get down," Jake turned back to her before looking back at the tracks.

Sam dismounted from Jester and stood where she was. She didn't want to interfere in what Jake was doing or mess up any of the tracks.

Jake looked up and pointed over to the side. Sam led Jester there and stood watching him.

Soon, she saw him nod to himself before starting back to her. Witch had moved to a nearby patch of dried grass and was grazing.

"One of the horses has distinct shoes," Jake told her.

"How so?" Sam asked.

"There's a rub mark or something similar on the off front hoof," Jake responded.

"So if we find that horse, we'll find the thieves," Sam mused.

"Possibly," Jake nodded. "Of course, if they change shoes on their horse…" He shrugged.

"We need to find them before they do that," Sam said.

Jake nodded.

"Go ahead and turn Jester loose," Jake said.

Sam looped her reins around the saddle horn and gave his rump a slap. The paint trotted over to where Witch was grazing and bent his head to do the same.

Suddenly Sam felt the smack against her butt and squealed. Jake was laughing softly. She swatted his arm as he pulled her to him, his large hand rubbing her cheek where he had smacked it.

"I'm not a horse," Sam reminded him.

"You don't want me rubbing your butt?" Jake lifted an eyebrow at her.

"You better not volunteer to rub anyone else's," Sam gave it right back to him.

Jake chuckled.

Sam heard the slamming of Sheriff Ballard's car door and Sam looked towards the sound. It figured Jake had known the sheriff had arrived before she had. She felt Jake kiss the top of her head one last time, before he released her to go meet the sheriff.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Sam watched Sheriff Ballard take pictures of the scene and then take casts of the tire tracks and the hoofprint with the strange marking on the shoe.

"Can you take those to someone's ranch and compare them to their horses?" Sam asked him.

"Not without a search warrant," the sheriff told her.

"Oh," Sam frowned. She had hoped the sheriff could go to Slocum's ranch and look at all his horse's feet.

Jake caught her eye and smiled, knowing what she had been thinking.

"Good work, Jake," Heck Ballard told him. "If you ever want to officially join the force, you let me know."

Sam was surprised and she could see Jake was too. It was quite a compliment to Jake that the sheriff had said that to him, Sam thought.

"Thanks," Jake said humbly and Sam was very proud of him.

She told him so once the sheriff left.

"How cool was that?" Sam put her arms around him to kiss him.

Jake shrugged as he kissed her back.

"So do you want to go into town tonight?" Jake asked, helping Sam mount Jester. Sam smiled down at him as he caressed her butt after she mounted.

"Even though I'm…?" Sam asked.

"I just want to spend some time with you," Jake said.

"Okay," Sam gave in and nodded.

Jake swung up on Witch and the two of them headed back towards Three Ponies. They held hands for a bit on the way, smiling at each other as they rode.

When they reached Jake's ranch, he dismounted from Witch and came over and held out his arms to Sam. She slid from the back of Jester into his arms, her own snaking around his neck as her lips found his.

"What time do you want me to pick you up?" Jake asked against her mouth.

"Are you feeding me?" Sam nibbled his bottom lip.

"'Course," Jake nodded.

"Five?" Sam tilted her head at him as she looked up into his face.

"Five it is," Jake pressed his lips to hers.

They stripped the tack from the horses and Sam brushed Jester out before turning him back into the pasture. She held the gate open while Jake turned Witch loose, shutting it once the mare had galloped off.

"I'll see you at five," Jake walked to Dad's truck with her.

"Okay," Sam blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" Jake wondered.

"You know why," Sam murmured, looking up into his eyes before looking away again.

"We'll just hang out if you feel like it," Jake told her. "If not, then we'll go see a movie or something after dinner, okay?"

"Okay," Sam nodded, still blushing.

He just kissed her. Sam clung to his mouth, not being able to help the way her body wanted to wrap around him.

Jake ended the kiss and Sam sighed, looking up into his dark face.

"Five," she repeated.

Jake nodded.

"Okay, see you then," Sam gave a quick kiss before climbing into Dad's truck. She waved at Jake before she pulled out and headed towards River Bend.

Jake smiled as she disappeared, then went towards the big stone house.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Jake groaned upon seeing Sam when he went to pick her up. Well, she had taken his advice. She was wearing a pair of dark green corduroys and a simple lighter green turtleneck sweater.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked him.

"You're trying to kill me," Jake told her, handing her one of her coats.

"Why would you say that?" Sam was surprised.

Jake leaned towards her. "Do you honestly think I wouldn't notice how nice you look in that sweater?"

Sam looked down at her chest in surprise.

Jake's jaw dropped. She'd had no idea! My gosh, he loved her innocence. She had no idea what she did to him.

"Put your coat on, Brat," Jake chuckled. Sam blushed as she did.

"Maybe I should go change?" she asked.

"Not on your life," Jake pulled her out the door towards his truck. She had to practically run to keep up with him.

He released her as he opened the passenger door for her, not waiting until she got in before he went around to the driver's side.

"Are you mad?" Sam asked, quietly.

"Are you insane?" Jake almost growled out. The only thing he was mad about was that he promised her dinner first.

"Really, I'll go change," Sam said.

Jake shook his head.

"No, I don't want you to change," Jake choked on a laugh. "No, I'm not mad at you."

"You might want to keep your coat zipped up," Jake warned her.

Sam blushed, but she was laughing. She made a show of zipping up her coat and Jake threw back his head and laughed.

Jake actually helped Sam off with her coat when they reached the restaurant.

Sam's eyes met his across the table. The room was dimly lit, but there was a candle burning on the table. Jake's eyes smoldered in the candlelight. Sam felt a jolt deep inside as he looked at her.

"So do you want to go to a movie after dinner?" Jake asked as he looked over the menu.

"No," Sam answered. Jake met her eyes over the menu and they exchanged much. Sam blushed.

"Eat quickly," Jake told her.

"Take out?" Sam teased. Then she lost her smile at the look he gave her. My gosh, she was white hot with need.

It was a quick meal as both of them didn't want to linger over their food. Jake gave Sam a look and she nodded that she was ready to go. He almost knocked over his chair in his eagerness causing him to stop and take a couple of deep breaths.

Sam watched him as she put on her coat. She had never seen Jake like this. He was usually the one in control. It was Sam who was impulsive, not Jake.

Jake saw her watching him as he put on his own leather coat. He knew she was wondering what was going on with him. How did he tell her how much he had missed her? How much he had missed being with her?

"Ready?" he asked softly.

Sam nodded and started for the door, Jake's hand on her waist as he followed her. She looked over her shoulder at him and Jake gave her a soft smile.

He drove them to the motel and got a room. Sam had to remind herself to breathe as she watched him walk back to the truck. He was simply gorgeous and she felt the heat building within her.

Jake drove around to their room and together they got out of his truck and met at the front of the vehicle. He took her hand and slipped the keycard into the slot on the door.

Once the door was open, Sam felt shy. She slowly took off her coat.

Jake saw it in her eyes as she looked at him from beneath her lashes. His hand snaked out to tangle in her hair, pulling her towards him as his mouth found hers. She felt his tongue on her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to him, her own tongue snaking out to dance and twist with his.

She started to whimper as she kissed him, her body arching towards him in an attempt to get as close to him as she could. Jake held her to him as he continued to kiss her.

Her hands touched him on his arms, his face, through his black Shoshone hair, wherever she could reach him. She felt herself becoming engulfed by the flames of her desire.

Jake's hands came down her back to cup her butt, bringing her against him. Sam stood on her tiptoes. That's when Jake tugged her sweater over her head.

His leg was starting to bother him so he took her to the edge of the bed and put her down on her back.

"Jake!" she squealed out his name.

He flopped down on his back next to her.

"They're going to kick us out," Sam blushed a few minutes later.

Jake couldn't help the chuckle.

She swatted him, then rolled over on him to straddle his hips. Sam tugged on his coat until she was able to get it off of him. Then she started unbuttoning his shirt.

"If I have to be bare-chested, so do you," Sam told him.

Jake didn't fight her. She leaned over him when his shirt was open and licked his chocolate brown nipples.

Sam tugged on them with her lips before taking one between her teeth. Jake shivered, but tried not to move.

Her eyes met his and she could see the humor in his dark brown eyes.

"Just don't bite it off, Brat," Jake warned her. "They might be useless, but I kinda like them."

Sam burst out laughing and she bounced up and down on his stomach as Jake laughed with her.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Sam would remember that time with Jake in the hotel room for a long time to come. They lay together, chest to chest for the longest time, just holding each other as they told the other how much they loved them.

He held her close to him, his large hands caressing her. He would be satisfied just holding her like this for awhile if that's what she decided. Jake loved how she snuggled into his neck, her soft breath tickling the skin.

Sam could see the goosebumps on his dark skin as she breathed. She smiled against him, causing even more goosebumps.

"I'm getting a bit cold," Sam told him.

They were still both bare-chested as they lay together on top of the bed.

"Do you want to put your sweater back on?" Jake asked.

"No," Sam shook her head. "I like feeling your skin against mine."

Jake was still caressing her back, her butt, her hip, her arm with his hands.

"Kick off your shoes and we'll get under the covers," Jake suggested.

Both of them sat up. Jake flipped off his boots while Sam did the same.

"I'll be right back," Sam told him, giving him a kiss before going into the bathroom.

Jake watched her walk away from him, loving the roundness of her butt in the pants she was wearing. They had a tiny bit of piping on the back pockets. As if he needed it to stare at her butt.

Jake got under the covers to wait for her. His hands were behind his head as he relaxed.

He almost jumped out of bed when she opened the bathroom door. She had shed her clothes and was running towards the bed.

"Cold, cold," Sam was chanting as she ran.

Jake pulled back the covers and Sam dove in under them, pulling them back up over her head as she snuggled into Jake's body.

"Warm me up, Jake," Sam pleaded, rolling on top of him.

"Uh, Brat?" Jake was confused on exactly what she wanted. _He_ wanted to make love to her and do more than just warm her up.

"I need you, Jake," Sam simply said.

That was all he needed to hear. He raised his head slightly to catch her lips with his. His hands roamed over her back, up to tangle in her hair. Sam gasped.

Jake rolled her under him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jake asked.

"Are _you_ sure?" Sam met his eyes, even though she blushed.

"Your body doesn't frighten me," he told her again.

"Then make love to me, Jake," Sam pleaded.

Jake shed his clothes quickly.

Jake built up her desire slowly and easily, touching her, kissing her, wooing her until Sam was writhing under him.

"Jake," Sam sighed.

"You're fine, Brat," Jake told her.

"I'm not fine," Sam responded.

"Yes you are. You're perfect."

Sam made a face. "I'm not perfect. I have scars from the stallion attack and where the bone came out of my skin."

"You're perfect right now, to me," Jake whispered, kissing her lips. "I have stallion scars too and a scar on my thigh where a bone came out of my skin."

"Sounds to me like we're perfect for each other," Sam looked up at him.

"Yes, we are," Jake smiled softly down at her.

They lay together gasping and panting afterwards as they kissed gently, lovingly.

"You're perfect, Brat," Jake told her again.

"Only with you," Sam whispered.

Jake gathered the woman he loved into his arms.

"When are you leaving me?" Sam asked.

"Tomorrow," Jake responded.

She nuzzled into him, kissing his jaw briefly.

"It won't be long," Jake reminded her.

"A month," Sam retorted.

"Nah, three weeks," he corrected.

"It will seem like three years," Sam sighed.

Jake smiled, loving how she hated him being apart from her. He felt the same way, hating being five hours from her.

"I love you, Samantha Anne," Jake kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, Jacob Dylan," Sam kissed his neck and Jake shivered, ticklish. "Will you come home for the trial?"

"If I can," Jake said. "I hope to take the time off of school to be there."

Sam nodded.

"You're not afraid are you?" Jake asked.

Sam didn't answer.

"It will be fine," Jake promised. He planned on confessing if things went haywire. There was no way he would allow her or Wyatt to take the blame for killing that stallion.

Sam lifted her head and met his eyes.

"It will be fine," Jake assured her. "Linc's gonna lose this one."

"I hope so," Sam murmured, putting her head back on his chest.

"I know so," Jake laughed, her head bouncing up and down on his chest as he did.

"You think you know so much," Sam teased.

"Of course I do," Jake teased her back. "I'm older."

Sam picked up her head and rolled her eyes at him, causing Jake to grab her and roll her under him, tickling her.

Sam shrieked out his name as she laughed, trying to twist away so he couldn't tickle her anymore.

"What do you say?" Jake laughed, his face inches from hers.

"You're fat," Sam screeched.

Jake kept tickling her.

"Fat boy," Sam giggled. Jake grinned at the sound.

"What do you say, Brat?" Jake continued to tickle.

"Fat boy lives with statue boy," Sam shouted and they both started to laugh.

"That's not it," Jake said as he tortured her with tickles.

"I love Jake Ely!" Sam yelled.

Jake stopped tickling her, flopping over on his side and bringing her to him.

"I didn't say uncle," Sam reminded him.

"You said something better," Jake responded with a kiss.

© 2008 - LB

Characters © - Terri Farley


End file.
